DR WHO VS PREDATOR!
by Dune7
Summary: The Doctor,Leela,and K-9 attempt to go for a little holiday,but instead find themselves mixed up with a hunting expedition for a rare jungle animal,as well as an attack by the galaxy's most vicious alien big game hunter-THE PREDATOR!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

The Amazon Rainforest,1958.

A trio of hunters armed with large elephant guns and dressed in white and grey hunting gear

They arrived in Eucador just the other day,showed their passports through costums,geared up and went to the local Amazon. Rumor has it that a rare albino jaguar was spotted roaming in the jungles of South America and Dirk Mcgirk well known hunter from the UK was going to be the one to bag it.

"On your toes boys,on your toes."said Dirk. "We're the first to locate that jaguar and i'm gonna be the first ever to mount that critter on my wall! And I sure as hell won't let that bloody Redeye Hawkins beat me to it!"

"Right on it sir."said Ted.

"We won't let you down sir."said Fred.

"Good,now...up ahead."said Dirk.

The green lush grass path led to a set of several paths that led deeper into the jungles they were in.

"Hmmmm...I thought this would happen..multiple pathways."he said. "All right boys,here's the plan. Fred,you take the left,Ted you take the right,and i'll naturally go ahead. And remember watch out for anything while we're here,any other animals,jungle natives,traps anything. Good work is so hard to find besides yours,got it."

"Yes sir."said the two men in unison.

"Brilliant,now onward."said Dirk.

The trio of hunters marched down through the pathways,ready for anything.

Ted carefully crept through the junglebrush,quietly stepping upon bushs and twigs that snapped under his boots.

Suddenly,he heard something rustling through the trees above him,and then...something fell near him.

"KRRASSSH!"

"AAAAAAAHH--WHAT?"he replied as he turned to see what it was.

Laying before him was the dead carcass of a vulture.

Ted lowered his gun and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hoo..boy!"he replied wiping brow. "Got to stay calm and be ready...for--"

Suddenly,a pair of hands came out of nowhere and grabbed him around the back of his neck.

"...anything?" were his last words before he was pulled upwards and into the darkness.

The rest was silence.

Fred meanwhile was searching around a slimy green moat filled with a few alligators.

"Yeah,you'd better stay in there ya bloody reptiles!"he snapped. "Or i'll make me mum a nice handbag outta ya."

Suddenly,he saw something in the bushes ahead of him,it was shrouded in darkness,but was crouching..like...

"A cat,a tiger--?"he said. "No---that's gotta be the rare jaguar itself! At last...i've found it!"

But no sooner than did Fred make his realization,did the tiger began to run away.

"Oh no ya don't!"he said as he took off around the moat and after it.

Fred aimed his gun and fired away at the tiger.

"BLAAMM!"

But despite his best aim,the bullet didn't even hit the fleeing animal.

Fred attempted to aim again,but before he could...

The animal vanished.

"Wha--what the bloody hell?"he said as he slowed down.

Fred was there,all alone in a field of grass with palm trees all around him.

"Aw dammit--I let it get away!"said Fred. "I'd better not slip this to Mr.Mcgirk..he'll have me looking elsewhere for employment. But..at least I know that the tiger really is here."

Suddenly,just as Fred walked underneath a nearby palm tree.

His foot was yanked and pulled upward along with the rest of his body.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH--WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF SANITY?"he replied.

He had fallen into a classic rope from the tree trap.

"I don't believe this!"he said. "Oldest trick in the bloody book and I damn well fell for it,how stupid can I be?"

Suddenly,Fred heard a footfall,then another and another.

"Oi,is someone there,hello?"he called.

As if in answer,someone or..something grabbed Fred by the bottom of his throat and brandished a sort of--weapon with a loud clicking noise.

It was too dark to see who or what the stranger was...but he could see...a faint and shimmering glimmer,of a sort of metal.

"Eh--what are you--what do ya think you're bloody doing?"said Fred,now more addled than ever.

The stranger said nothing,instead he simply aimed the claw at the man's chest,pulled it back and then...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"was all Fred could get out before he was gutted badly by the attacker.

All that left now was...Dirk himself.

The now lone hunter was quitely creeping through a large cliffside that led down to the rivers below.

"Errrgh...I shoulda known this was going to led me to a less--flat surface."he thought as he carefully walked across the cliffs.

"But no matter...i'll find that tiger--kill it and become Britain's greatest hunter ever--perhaps the wolrd itself,HAHA!"

Suddenly,something exploded in front of him where he stood.

"KAFLASH!"

"What the hell?"he said.

Looking up,and perched on the branch of a tree,was...something.

It was shaped like a human,but it's entire being was...transparent down to it's very skin and being.

You could see nothing excpet for the jungle foilage through it's shape,except for...one thing.

On it's shouler,a small puff of smoke flowed from what appeared to be a strange--projectile weapon of some sort.

Dirk saw what did it and suddenly became alert to the fact what the creature was about to do--fire again.

So...instead...he obliged in doing so instead.

He aimed his rifle..and fired.

"KA-BLAMMM!"

But it was of to no avail.

The creature simply leaped from the tree limb,allowing the limb to get shot instead into splintered pieces.

The creature then landed behind Dirk and in turn opened fire upon the hunter.

"KA-POOOW!

A small but powerful blast of white energy hit Dirk in the shoulder,and pierced right through his skin.

"AAAAARRRRGHHH!"he screamed in sheer pain from the blast.

His shoulder was turn open and blood seeped and poured from his wound.

He could barely stand let alone aim his rifle now that he was in so much pain.

The creature was about to fire again.

"Nooo---n-nnooo--DON'T!"cried Dirk as he run across the cliffs in a panic.

He then fell off the cliff and slid down the hillside and splashed right into the cold and muddy waters below.

"SPLLASSHH!"

The river current carried the wounded Dirk across the jungle area for several minutes,until he was washed ashore on a flat stretch of land and rock.

He laid there,gasping for air and grasped his shoulder which was now numbed by the cold waters,but still bleeding.

"What the---"he gasped. "--was that damn thing?"

As if in answer,the same creature suddenly stood over his intended prey.

Dirk gasped in terror.

"Noooooo...noooooo!"he moaned.

The creature still blanketed in camoflouge repeated the man's words in a strange alien tongue of mimickry.

"Nnnnnoooo----noooooo!"

The creature then said nothing else as it raised it's claw and came down upon his third and final victim,killing him in the end.

While this was happening,the same rare phantom jaguar saw the whole scene unfold and then turned from where it stood and sought refuge elsewhere in the jungle.

The hunt was over,but little did it know,the creature's hunt was about to begin again as a certain alien spaceship was about to make it's way to earth.

"It begins!"

"DR WHO VS THE PREDATOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor who VS Predator CH.2

Note:This story is also set during Leela and K-9 mark 1's time with the Doctor and is supposedly set after the events of Robots and the Talons of Weng-Chiang,I am greatly into story continuity to make it more believable.

Thank you and enjoy the story.)

A few days later,a discovery was found in the amazon basin by a couple of travellers,the victim's bodies

While back outside,and in a secluded corner of the station,something began to form in the air and a strange grinding noise was occuring.

"VWORP"

"VWORP!"

"VWORP!"

A blue rectangular box with the words POLICE BOX appeared out of thin air and had landed on it's destination. As for the purpose,that's something the occupants inside were about to find out...and soon.

Inside the single control room,all white and grey colored with glass cirlces on it's walls,stood a single octagon shaped control panel with a rise and fall column in the center.

Entering from the doors was a trio of odd individuals.

One was dressed in a brown and dark grey outfit of overcoat,trousers,shoes,vest,a hat and a long multicolored scarf wrapped around him.

His hat sat down upon a mass of brown curls and his grin was a wide set of pearly white teeth.

He was the time traveller known as the Doctor and his companions were Leela,jungle woman from the future and K-9,trusty robot dog.

They were all carrying a set of some items and such for a little holiday.

The Doctor carried a single rolled up rainbow umbrella and carried a dark brown picnic basket while Leela carried another picnic basket and a rolled up blanket.

K-9 carried nothing,but was as set and ready as they were.

"Ah yes,yes!"said the Doctor as he placed the picnic items and attended to the controls.

"We should be now arriving on the peaceful planet of Dulkis for a little holiday..I did along with some other companions head there years ago,till we were interrupted by some blokes called the Dominators. Anyways,you and K-9 will like Dulkis very good planet..."

But when the Doctor looked over the readouts and opened the monitor it instead revealled...

"South America--SOUTH AMERICA?"he said in irratation.

"What--what's South..America?"said Leela.

"South America,mistress."began K-9. "is a continent of the Americas, situated entirely in the Western Hemisphere and mostly in the Southern Hemisphere. It is bordered on the west by the Pacific Ocean and on the north and east by the Atalantic Ocean; North America and the Carribean Sea lie to the northwest.

South America was named in 1507 by cartographers Martin Waldseemuller and Matthias Ringmann after Amerigo Vespuccii, who was the first European to suggest that the Americas were not the East Indies, but a New World unknown to Europeans.

South America has an area of 17,840,000 square kilometres (6,890,000 sq mi), or almost 3.5 of the Earth's surface. As of 2005, its population was estimated at more than 371,000,000. South America ranks fourth in area (after Asia, Africa, and North America) and fifth in population (after Asia, Africa, Europe, and North America.

It also has one of the most well known rain forest jungles in the world and---"

"Yes,yes---thank you for that..rather brief and tedious history lesson,K-9."said the Doctor annoyed."Now,moving right along."

Leela shook her head in disbelief as to how chattersome the dog could be.

"But doctor you told me the Tardis could take you any place you wish to go."she said.

"Did I?"he said.

"Yes you did."she said.

"Well...almost every time."he said. "This happens only once in a while,just my luck it had to do that of all days.

But since we're on the subject of South AM,

"It also has such splendid cities like Beunos Aries,and **Rio de Janeiro,**and the music festivals and bands they have here as well."

The Doctor then opened the doors,then they picked up their picnic items and out into the open air.

Once they stepped outside the Tardis,they found a small but heavilly littered alleyway with a pair of small buildings between them.

"Hmmm...must be tourist season around here then."said the Doctor.

"Affirmative,Master."said K-9.

"Is this a bad time for us to be here,Doctor?"said Leela.

"Er...no,maybe not. I just had a thought though,if there are tourists here,maybe we can hitch a ride to somplace more..spledid from here as well as from Africa."said the Doctor.

"What of the Tardis?"said Leela.

"No worries,Leela. he said as he went and locked the door. "It's always best prepared against every contingency any place or anytime,that's my good girl."

He affectionately patting it's side.

"Now,come along."he said.

The trio walked down the sidewalk laiden path and found a little merchants square with many people passing through it.

"Hmmm...definitely tourist season."he said. "Well...it's not going to detere us for anything,come along."

The trio walked through the crowds,passed many street vendors,soldiers,tourists and beggars until at last,they came across a large canteen building.

Sure enough,they had landed in a small village and tourist spot area near one of the major cities.

"Let's get in from the heat and crowds for the moment shall we?"said the doctor.

"Oh yes,let's."said Leela.

"Affirmative."said K-9.

The trio walked into the building and sat down around a sturdy wooden table with metal chairs.

Just then,an jamaican waitress.

"What'll I get you?"she said in jamican accent.

"Oh yes,eh..some water if you please."said the Doctor.

"Certainly."said the waitress.

While waiting,the doc overheard a large discussion group next to him talking about hunting and travelling.

One large individual standing atop a table was leading the discussion.

"I tell ya lads!"he said in scottish accent. "Dirk Mcgirk may have been trouble at times...but he was a respected hunter in most circles...save mine--haw haw!

But..it's a tragic waste for anyone to get killed in the midst of a jungle I tell ya! And searching for that rare white jaguar at that."

The man standing atop the table was seven feet tall,well muscled,had red hair,a gold earring in his left ear and wore a set of brown hunting gear and wore a large elephant gun on his back with a leather strap around his right shoulder.

He was Redeye Hawkins,supreme hunter of all Europe and the world over.

So,what do you propose we do,Redeye?"said another hunter with a moustache and plump belly. "Inform the military of some kind of...killer out in the amazon?"

"Certainly not!"said the Doctor. "We--that is you all and myself--are gonna trek out to the amazon,hunt for not only the rare tiger..but find and snuff out that..thing that killed Dirk and the others."

There were many murmering and chattering in response to Redeye's proposal.

"But..."said Redeye. "If any of you were to succeed in helping me nab them both...a hefty reward of 10,000 pounds will be rewarded handsomely to ya as well. How about it now?"

"ALRIGHT YA,COUNT ME IN AS WELL!"

Were many of the shouts of approval from his posse.

"Oh,just one more thing,Mr.Hawkins."said one of the hunters. "What...exactly did this..killer look like to anyone else who may have seen it?"

"Not sure...really."said Redeye."Before Dirk and the others went off to--meet their maker,heh-heh...there were reports in the amazons...just recently that is...of..something.

Some say they saw some sort of...transparent looking--thing. Something that went as quickly as it came. And reports of finding slain and skinned bodies hanging about in the jungle. No doubt from--the attacks of--that thing."

"Hmmmmmm..."replied the Doctor smirking in response. "...now doesn't that sound familiar?"

"What's going on Doctor?"said Leela.

"I'm about to find out,stay here."he said.

The Doctor walked around to the table.

"Excue me..sir?"he said to the cheif hunter. "But I couldn't help overhearing your conversation,since I have been listening to every word.

I understand you are hunting for what you call...a killer?"

"Yes,and who might you be,laddy?"said Redeye.

"I..?"said the Doctor. "I am...the Doctor...scientist for military and scientific purposes and jack of many trades."

"Oh,you are eh?"said Redeye. "So what are you offering and for what price?"

"Oh,no price whatsoever my friends."said the Doctor. "I just ask that you enlist the help of myself and my..companion over there for assistance. It appears I..may just know what this--thing is that you are attempting to hunt."

"Wha--you do?"said the chief hunter. "What could it be?"

"That..I intend to find out like the rest of you."said the Doctor. "What do you say?"

"Very well...doctor."said Redeye. "But no funny business now..or else you get the shaft end of our guns,got it?"

"Oh absolutely."said the Doctor. "So..when do we leave?"

Redeye consulted his watch. "Exactly...20 minutes from now...we ride many miles from here and head into the Amazon basin and it's deepest jungles. So..I advise you and your lass there to pack whatever provisions you need and be back here with the rest of us."

"Most certainly,Mr.Hawkins."said the Doctor. "Leela and I will be along with you in a moment."

The Doctor then turned to his companions.

"Hmmm..."thought Redeye. "He's a bit of a queer one,but we may need all the help we can get on this one."

Minutes later,back at the Tardis.

"Change of plans,Doctor?"said Leela.

"Yes,i'm afraid so."said the Doctor. "You see..Leela...I have something called--a hunch."

"A..hunch?"said Leela.

"Yes...anyone can frequently get it."said the time lord. "It's when you get a--feeling that something isn't quite right--or you suspect something."

"Affirmitave,master."said K-9. "You must get them quite often."

"I have experience to do so."said the Doctor. "I suspect there's something out there...that I may have come in contact before..and that's what we intend to find out."

The Doctor and Leela packed their provisions into a pair of heavy duty back packs and both were strapped to their backs,and the Doctor also took along some unusual scientific devices."

"These...we may need."he thought.

"What of myself,Master?"said K-9.

"Well...K-9..."said the Doctor glumly. "I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out this time this time. The jungles i'm sure you're data banks can recall is not a very rugged area for one such as you."

"Affirmitave,master."said K-9. "I would not be able to function properly in such a wet climate. I will stay and guard the Tardis."

"Good dog--Good dog!"said the Doctor patting it's head. "We'll be back before you know it."

"See you later,K-9."said Leela patting it's head.

"Yes,mistress."said the robot dog.

Once they made it back Redeye,The Doctor and everyone else took a group of jeeps and headed north from their destination,the Amazon raniforest of South Am

There,they set up camp and got their weapons and everything else ready for their hunt.

"By the way,Mr.Hawkins."said the Doctor. "Would you happen to have any..photos of what this..skinning looked like?"

"Certainly."said Redeye as he fished into his back pocket. "Feast your eyes on this gruesome feature.

Red produced a small but detailed black and white photograph of something in the jungle that was taken several weeks ago.

It was a photo of 4 hung upside bodies that were nude,dead and their very skins removed from their bodies,leaving all bloody and dried corpses of the poor victims that it occured to.

Their heads and spinal cords were also missing,a truly gruesome sight.

"Hmmm..yes I see."said the Doctor.

Leela looked over his shouler to see.

"Uuughh...what happened to them."she said."Were they---skinned,like an animal?"

"You could say that,darlin'."said Red. "We found them like this and had a photographer take a few shots of the sight. What we figured was that whatever it was that killed them..did that to them as well. The..thing must have also taken their skulls and spines for...trophies of some sort."

"Trophies?"said the Doctor. "Trophies of slain bodies..whatta gruesome concept."

"Oh aye,as I said,we're dealing with some kind of...killer here all right. And that's what really excites me here lemme tell you."

"Er yes..quite."said the Doctor. "Well..when do we leave for the hunt?"

"First thing tomorrow,doctor."said Red. "We'll split into 2 groups and well..we'll go over the rest tomorrow,it's getting late by evening we best turn in soon after dinner."

"Oh,most certainly."said the Doctor.

Minutes later,after a helping dinner of stew,rolls and guiness,the hunters and their two allies turned in for the night.

In the Doctor and Leela's tent,the Doctor laid down and read a copy of the National Geographic while Leela sat cross legged sharpening her trusty knife.A single lantern was lighting the tent.

"Can't sleep yet either yet,eh Leela?"said the Doctor not looking up.

"No..no not yet,Doctor."she said. "You see this almost makes me feel back on my home planet with my own people. We had many great hunts for food and sport back then."

"So this should come naturally to you then eh?"said the Doctor grinning.

"Most certainly."said Leela. "I can't wait to begin hunting again."

"Well,keep it in your stride,Leela."said the Doctor. "We may be up against more than we or Redeye and his men suspect."

"What do you mean by that,Doctor?"said Leela. "You said you had..hunches about this?"

"Yes,Leela,a hunch."said the Doctor. "Of course I may be mistaken,but only way to find out and yes..there is an interesting tale about that back before I met you and K-9.

It happened many years ago when I was on earth and working for a military organization called UNIT.

I also used to dress..and looked differently as well back then...oh those velvets I wore,ho-ho...and the Brigadier,oh yes good old Lethbridge Stewart.

Anyways..we were called upon a case to investigate a group of terrorists that were holled up in some bunker in another jungle area of sorts.

When we arrived,we were a little too late to apprehend them...we were a little too late."

"What happened?"said Leela.

"We found the group of terrorists were...all killed in the same exact manner that Red and the others found them in.

And when we started to investigate the area...yours truly suddenly spotted something that was about to escape."

FLASHBACK

The Doctor(In his 3rd Regeneration and wearing a black velvet suit with red cloak) was walking down a metal corridor that led to a nearby exit,when suddenly,he saw something emerge from around a corner and escape through the door.

"Great balls of fire--what was that?"he said as he ran after it.

The Doctor ran down the corridor and also burst through the door and out into an open back yard with a small brick wall around it.

There,he saw a strange thing..all transparent and blended in with the background in a sort of shape running across the lawn and jumping over the wall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"said the Doctor as he gave chase.

The Doctor also jumped over the wall and chased after the creature.

"I bet my roadster Bessie that's the killer--or i'm not a time lord!"he thought as he pursued the creature.

The creature then jumped onto a tree and scalled it to the top and began to jump across limb after limb and beyond many trees.

"No--it's getting away!"he said.

The Doctor then whipped out his trusty sonic screwdriver,adjusted it and then took aim at the latest limb it was on.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The sonic blast broke apart the limb,causing the creature to fall with a sickening scream.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

It landed into a nest of bushes and plants across from where the Doctor stood.

"GOT IT---EUREKA!"said the Doctor in joy.

The time lord ran across the jungle brush to where the monster had fallen.

But..by the time he got there and looked through the bushes...

"GONE!"he said. "Absolutely no trace of it!"

He looked around and stayed on his guard for any sign or trace of the creature,but..it appeared to be long gone. 

"I don't understand this!"he said. "How..could..how could something like that just vanish so suddenly?"

The voice of the Brigadier then began to call for the Doctor.

"Doctor--doctor--what the devil are you doing playing in the jungle--get back here!"he called.

"I--i'm coming,Brigadier,don't get your trousers in a twist!"said the Doctor.

Reluctantly,the time lord placed his sonic device back in his jacket and returned to the others.

END FLASHBACK

"So..."said Leela. "You say you encountered one these...things once before?"

"In a sense,yes."said the Doctor. "Just hearing the details on this thing reminded me of what happened years ago with UNIT and myself. If it as an alien of some kind that is causing trouble for the inhabitants of earth both past and future,then i've got to find it,and stop it!"

"And we will won't we?"said Leela.

"I..i'm not sure,Leela."said the Doctor. "I never encountered something like this before in my lifetime as a time lord...but..first time for everything right?

Now,let's get some shuteye and be bright and bushy tailed in the morning,we have quite a trek before us."

"Right."siad Leela as she went to bed and the Doctor turned off his lantern.

While back in the jungles,the same creature in question was setting out it's trophies of skulls and bones across a flat rock surface and readying it's weapons for the next kill.

Soon...very soon...the Doctor and this..alien hunter would lock horns with each other...SOON ENOUGH!

NEXT IN Ch.2:THE DOCTOR AND LEELA HEAD OFF INTO THE JUNGLES WITH REDEYE AND HIS MEN FOR BOTH THE WHITE TIGER AND THE ALIEN HUNTER.  
LITTLE DO THEY REALISE WHAT THEY ARE DEALING WITH AS THEIR MEN GET BUMPED OFF ONE AT A TIME. ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who VS predator!

Ch.3

The next morning,the Doctor,Leela,Redeye and the rest of the hunting expedition were gathered at the entrance of the amazon jungles.

athered at the entrance of the amazon jungles.

They were all armed with rifles,guns,and a few with bows and arrows.

The Doctor simply wore his backpack filled with both provisions and a few devices he brought along for just such an occasion,as well as his always trusty sonic screwdriver.

Leela was always armed with her trusty knife and poison thorns,but this time had a bow and a quill of arrows with her as well. 

"Alright then."said Redeye. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready as we will,Red,haw-haw!"said one of the hunters.

"That's what i'd like to hear."said Red. "Now--all of you and carefully...follow me."

The troupe then entered the jungle forests and made their way through the underbrush ahead.

"You ready as well,Doctor?"said Leela.

"As I ever will be,Leela."said the Doctor. "How about you?"

"I feel almost like home again here in these jungles."she said. "My senses and skills are all razor sharp today."

"Well..keep them as sharp as possible,Leela."said the Doctor. "For I fear that we may be in..for more than we think."

Minutes later,after trekking across the jungle brush,the group found themselves at a fork in the road.

"Hmmm..."said Red scratching his chin. "...it appears we have more than one way to go."

"So it would seem."said the Doctor. "Do you propose we split into two?"

"Yeah,I was about to say that laddy."said Red. "Alright lads,here's the gameplan..we'll split into two teams,my team with the Doctor,goes to the left,the team with Leela there goes to the right."

"And it just so happens,Redeye."said Keith a tall lean and muscular man with a beard and carried an army rifle. "I also have as much experience in leading a trek as you do so I will lead the way with Leela."

"What?"said Leela.

"Shhh--just do as they say for now,Leela."said the Doctor. "We don't want any trouble right now."

"Nor do I."said Leela in irritation.

Keith then wrapped a an arm around Leela's waist.

"It's alright now darlin'."said Keith. "I won't let anything happen to you,hee-hee..!"

Leela slammed an elbow into Keith's chest and shoved him off.

She then drew her in knife and had an intensely angered look in her eyes.

"YOU EVER---DO THAT AGAIN-----!"

The Doctor got between the two.

"Stop this at once!"he said. "Leela sheath your claws. "As for you,Mr.Keith...my friend here is not just another woman as you can see."

"Huh,I can see that..what...is she one of them foreign ones is she?"said Keith.

"You...could say that."said the Doctor. "But I warn you as well as she does...do not in any way take advantage of her...or the consequences could be dire. Do I make myself clear?"

"Er--yes,quite clear."said Keith.

"Good..now let's be off then,the prey we seek isn't going to wait on us."

"Thanks Doctor."she said.

"Twas nothing Leela."said the doctor. "But if he tries anything of the sort,wound him a good one..but no killing."

Leela nodded.

"Alright men...and lady."said Redeye. "We got ourselves a quarry to hunt down right now,so keep your eyes and ears open,your weapons cocked and prime..so watch out--FOR ANYTHING!"

"Oi Red...what about that white tiger that's also out there?"said one of the men.

"That...will be considered a major bonus while we're at it."said Red. "And whoever bags it,gets a heft bonus pay when this is over."

"Sounds good to me."said Keith. "Let's go!"

The troupe of hunters split up into two groups and too off down the dirt and grass paths that led deep into the terrirories of the jungle.

"This is it Doctor."said Redeye. "I hope for your sake and ours you're all you say you are with that jack of all trades stuff."

"Oh I intend to prove it,Mr.Hawkins,indeed I do."said the Doctor. "I've had experience in jungle dealings and occurances."

"Well...keep your eyes peeled..for anything."said Red.

While back with Leela and the other group...

Keith led the way.

"Alright mates,keep your eyes peeled and ears open for anything."he said. "There's no telling if that--thing we're hunting may be out here or not."

The group carfeully crept through the bushes and weeds along the path,ready for anything.

Just then,while Keith's group was hiking,the fat pudgy one with the moustache one had to stop to tie his hiking boots.

"Cor,bloody cheap pair,I knew I shoulda bought the better ones at the shop back in London before I went with this lot." he grumbled.

He tied them back up and then took out his whiskey flask for a drink.

"I sure hope we find that tiger instead of this...killer..."he thought. "Can't wait to get back to the misses."

Suddenly,before he could travel on,something grabbed him from the back of the neck and dragged him into the darkness of the bushes.

He was done for in exactly 2 minutes.

While back ahead with the rest of the group.

"And what kind of things have you hunted before,darlin'."Keith said to Leela.

"The name's Leela and not darling--and yes I have hunted and killed as many as you men have as well."she said. "Whatever this thing is,i'm ready for it!"

"You'd better hope so."said Keith. "I heard it's killen many men here before us,so be ready."

"I intend to."she said.

While back with the others,two men a few feet away,two men from the group were falling as one of them accidetally stepped into some quicsand.

"Hey--oh blimey--oi--Rick--help me out will ya?"said a heavyset men with long blonde hair.

"Cor,what you got into this time little brother?"said Dick his brother a man with black curly hair.

"I stepped into some quicksand,an'I canna get out!"he said.

"Alright,alright i'm coming,geez!"said Dick.

Dick helped Rick out and the two were about to head back with the others,when suddenly...

A single and large net dropped over them.

"OI---WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?"said Rick.

"It..it looks a net."said Dick.

"I can bloody well see that!"said Rick."What I mean is..what the bloody hell is it doing on us?"

As if in answer,the net suddenly,enclosed on them and placed both in a very tight and painful squeeze.

"AAAAAAARRRGHHHH!"the brothers screamed in unison. "HELP---HELP KEITH!"shouted Rick. "IT'S GOT US!"

"IT--IT'S THAT DAMN BLOODY KILLER--I KNOW IT IS---HELP!"

"What the hell----rick--?"said Keith as he came running after them.

But it was too late,by the time he got there,the brothers were pulled upward and sounds of flesh and bone being cut apart and several more screams.

"It's there!"said Leela pointing at one of the trees. "It's up there!"

"Bloody hell!"said Keith as he aimed his rifle and fired at the leaf and vine covered tree limbs.

"BLAMM---BLAMM--BLAMMM!"

After 3 shots,something came falling out of the tree,but as it crash landed on the ground,it wasn't the quarry they sought but...

"It's the brothers Grove!"said another of the hunters.

The brothers were still in the net,but their bodies were all twisted,broken and cut up,along with their very lives,dead.

"What--what happened to them?"said another of the hunters.

"It's here!"said Keith. "That--that thing is here with us!"

"If it is i'm ready for it!"said Leela as he got her bow and arrow ready.

The five remaining hunters along with Keith and Leela all stand firmly in a circle,their rifles drawn,ready for anything.

"Just everyone...stay still and calm...keep on your guard."he said.

Leela wasn't frightened,but she knew something was out there with them...something dangerous and ready to kill!

Suddenly,something fired from nowhere and hit the hunter on the left,slamming him into a tree.

"WHHAMMM!"

He then just hung there in mid air against the tree with a single metal arrow in his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL--YOU SEE THAT?"said another of the hunters.

"JUST SHUT UP AND STAY ALERT OKAY?"said Keith. "JUST STAY ALERT!"

Suddenly,another projectile came flying out of nowhere and slammed another hunter.

This time it threw him up against a flat rock surface and epanded into another tightening net on him,squeezing and cutting him to death!

"AAAAAAAARRRGGHH!"cried the poor man.

"ROGER!"said Keith.

"What's going on here?"said another hunter.

In response,a single claw came up behind the man and impaled him through the back,lifting him up at the same time as well!

"AAAAAAAUUUGHHH!"he cried before he died on contact.

"LOOK THERE!"said Leela.

Keith whipped out his rifle and fired away at the creature that was attacking them.

"BLAMM-BLAMM!"

But the creature jumped away before he could lock on.

The only pair of hunters that were left were Keith and Leela and they both stood with their backs to each other.

"Stand ready--we'll get through this!"she said.

"Whatdoyamean we,jungle lady?"said Keith in a frieghtened manner. "I never---NEVER SAW ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN ME LIFE!"

"You won't get through this if you act this way!"said Leela. "Just keep calm and leave it to me this time!"

For a whole minute or so,the two hunters stood completly still,waiting for the moment when their opponent to strike.

When suddenly...

"KAFLASH!"

A single blast flash explosion of energy,the two hunters were knocked off their feet and fell to the ground.

"OOOFF--WHAT TH--?"said Leela.

Keith got back to his feet,trying to see what happened when suddenly..

...a single metallic spear came thrusting out of the smoke at Keith,impaling him straight through.

"GGKKKK---Leeeela...rrruuuuuunnn..."were all he could get out before he died.

The creature pulled out the spear,and the final victim fell to the ground.

All that stood was Leela and the creature before her.

If Leela was Sarah jane or one of the Doctor's other previous companions,she would've taken Keith's advice,but she was Leela of the savage Sevateem tribe and she would never run from an opponent.

The creature stood with it's weapons drawn,ready for combat,as did Leela with her bow and arrows.

"I--I know not who or what you are..but you have killed many innocent people...even that fool Keith deserved no manner of death from you! Now,I shall stop you--or die trying!"she said.

The creature began to mimic her in a weird alien tone.

"I shall--stop--stop you or die trying--KKKKKK---DIE!"it said.

"What?"she said. "It..mocks me?"

The creature looked at it's quarry through strange infrared vision,colors of red,orange and green were shown as the creature looked upon Leela with great interest as to it's next battle.

Leela said nothing more,she simply aimed her bow and then fired her arrow.

But as she fired away,the creature jumped into the air and sailed down upon her.

"Now I got you!"she said as she whipped out her dagger and just as the monster landed,she swipped the knife across it's side,wounding it.

"SCRREEEE!"it cried in response.

Green blood squirted out from it's side through the camoflouge.

"Now I have you!"she said as she aimed another arrow.

But before she could fire again,the creature swung out a left leg and hit her in the abdomen knocking her down.

Once down,the creature stood and crouched menacingly over the fallen warrior woman.

She could not make any move,she shivered slightly to ithe creature's intimidation,but would not show any face of terror or fear.

The creature caressed it's left across Leela's cheek.

It then decided it was time to finish the hunt for it knew it found a good trophy for it's collection.

It then raised it's claw...moving in for the kill.

"Doctor--where are you?"thought Leela.

NEXT:THE DOCTOR ARRIVES AND HE AND THE REMAINDER OF THE HUNTING PARTY MUST FACE OFF AGAINST THE DEADLY CREATURE KNOWN AS PREDATOR AS SOME ANCIENT AND DREAD SECRETS ARE ALSO REVEALLED ABOUT THE JUNGLE AND THE TIGER THAT IS SOMEHOW CONNECTED WITH THE ALIEN HUNTER! BE THERE!


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor WHO VS Predator

Ch.4

The vicious creature hovered menacingly over Leela,ready to move in for the kill,when suddenly...

"BANG--ZING!"

A single bullet bounced off the back of it's body armor,catching the creature's attention for a moment as it turned around.

The Doctor,along with one of Red's hunters,a man with greying hair and an eye patch ran as fast as they could towards Leela and her attacker.

"LEELA!"said the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!"she said.

"There it is!"said the hunter. "Wha-what is it?"

"Whatever it is,that thing is what we're after,and it's using some kind of advanced camoflouge technology,done very well indeed."said the Doctor.

"I'm gonna shoot it again,this may be the only time we'll get a chance at it!"said the hunter.

"No wait,you stupid fool!"said the Doctor. "Leela's there!"

No sooner did the Doctor say those words did the woman warrior crawl away and ran from the creature for the time being.

"Alright,now you may fire."said the Doctor.

"Certainly."said the hunter.

The man aimed and opened fire,but just as he got the next shot,the creature jumped high into the air once again and fired off another projectile.

The man was hit right between the eyes and fell to the ground,dead.

"Oh dear."said the Doctor wearily. "That didn't quite turn out like i'd hoped."

The time lord checked the man's face,sure enough there was a strange metallic arrow lodged between his eyes and below his forehead.

"Poor fellow,good shot though for both of them."he said.

Meanwhile,the creature was back in the trees again and remained hidden.

"I'll get it this time!"she said as she was about to fire.

"Leela,don't fire,it's so well hidden in the foliage that we'll never be able to see it!"said the Doctor. "We need to regroup with the others and plan a new strateg

"Oh,right Doctor."said Leela.

But before leaving,she took up the rifle of the fallen hunter and left with the Doctor.

The creature meanwhile went elsewhere to plan it's own strategy.

The Doctor and Leela found Redeye and the remainder of hunters running towards them.

"Oi,we heard gunshots and the like,did you get the creature?"said Red.

"No,i'm afraid not."said the Doctor. "Leela and Keith i'm sure did,haven't you,Leela?"

"Oh yes,I certainly did."said Leela. "And that...monster was purely ferocious!"

She went into a bit of detail about what happened after that.

"Hmmmmmmm..."replied Redeye scratching his chin. "We definitely got more than a savage killer here,we got someone who's an able hunter himself! We need to plan a further strategy if we're to get it."

"I quite agree."said the Doctor. "And I think I may have a plan."

Redeye,the Doctor,Leela and the remainder of the hunters gathered around a large tree,some were smoking,some were eating their rations and some were cleaning and adjusting their guns.

The Doctor was discussing his plan with Red and Leela.

"So lemme get this straight doc."said Red. "You wish to try and follow the scent and trail of this creature to find out where it's hidden and then we can move in and strike as one on it?"

"Exactly."said the Doctor. "Your other group of men were picked off like flies earlier,save for Leela here."

"That--thing is well armed and very skilled. Perhaps one of the most skilled hunters i've ever seen in my life."she said.

"We're here to capture it not admire it,darlin'!"said Redeye. "And if we don't capture it,the damn thing may very well do us in like it did so many others!"

"Alright,calm yourself, Redeye."said the Doctor. "As I said,this plan I have along with the devices i've brought just might work."

"For your sake,you'd better hope so."said Redeye. "Now..what's the plan?"

The Doctor explained in simple and great detail as he gathered Redeye and the others in a small gathering under the shade of a giant tree covered greatly with plants and vines.

"Alright,this is the plan my friends."said the Doctor as he fished into his backpack.

He pulled out some long black wire and spread it all around across from where they sat adn around the tree.

Then,he pulled out a small generator device and attached it to the pump end of the wire rope.

He then switched it on and it let out a small humming noise which allowed the wire to pulse a strange energy glow.

"Oooo--lookit that!"said one the hunters.

"Just a poppycock light show if ya ask me."said Red in his usual cynical manner. "Just what are you trying to prove here,Doctor?"

"This..'poppycock'will save your very lives if you're not careful there,Hawkins!"said the Doctor. "In a manner of speaking,it's a small but powerful force field device which will protect you from all forms of harm great and small...and especially that--hunter creature we're facing.

What I need to do is hunt it down,lure it towards us so we can be ready to capture it."

"Sounds simple enough."said Red. "But do you think you'll be able to face it when it comes?"  
"I've had some experience with this same monster once..I assure you,I will lure and we will capture well before suppertime.

Now,lean back,relax and leave everything to me."

"But what about me,Doctor?"said Leela. "You might need my help!"

"Not this time,Leela."said the Doctor. "You're skilled and strong yourself,but that things almost could have killed you if I hadn't came along. But I assure you,i'll be back soon--very soon."

And with that,the Doctor was off.

"Good luck,Doctor."said leela.

"Yeah,good luck doc,good luck!"said a couple of the hunters.

"Huh,he's cat food and you know it."quipped Redeye.

"How dare you say that about the Doctor!"said Leela. "He's achieved many a great things!"

"Ain't we all,Leela?"said Redeye. "I been hunting as long as anyone can remember,and I know it takes real guts and no mercy to get what ya want in this world,lemme tell ya that."

Leela ignored the unplesant company she was with and started to worry about her mentor.

"Oh doctor,do be careful."she thought.

Meanwhile,in another part of the jungles,in a small secluded temple area of some sort behind some bushes and trees.

Engulfed in shadow and darkness,a single being stood before a ball of green intense energy and light.

"So..."said the orb of green energy. "...we have been invaded yet again have we?"

The being in darkness nodded.

"Very well..."said the orb. "..you know what you must do."

The being crouched and changed shape till it became...a white tiger!

The tiger then took off out of the temple and into the jungle to do battle with their new arrivals.

While back in the jungles of the amazon,the Doctor carefully and quietly trekked through the junglebrush,seeking his prey.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and adjusted it to low frequency tracking,to enable him to trail this creature they were facing.

"I almsot wish I had K-9 with me on this."he thought. "He's a good tracker,he is after all a dog,but...with this non-firm earthground i'm sloshing across wouldn't do him any good, and he's not waterproof either. Ah well,use what you have and know and make it more I always say."

The doctor then aimed the sonic device in the air,activated it and a low frequency hum filled the air.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

He waved it to the left,then right,up and down,to and fro until finally...

"BEEP-BEEP!"it registed something come across from the north.

"Ah-ha!"said the Doctor grinning. "Pay dirt!"

The Doctor ran across the underbrush and swamp puddles until at last,he found..

A single plant with green blood spilled across it.

He took a closer look at it and took out a magnifying lens.

"Aahhh...green blood,it has to belong to that hunter no doubt."he said. "Leela said she injured it with her knife.

I must be nearing it now."

The Doctor then saw that he was some more firmer and muddier earth ground now as he saw...

"Footprints!"he said.

And then,he went off,following the prints one by one until...

He saw a small camp made up of large palm leaves,tree limbs and a campfire in the middle.

"I..think I found it."he said.

He carefully stalked ahead and adjusted his sonic device to a more powerful frequency.

Once there,he saw several hung and skinned bodies,skulls and skeletal pieces all laying about.

"Truly a gruesome collection."he thought. "This must be the place."

Suddenly,the Doctor heard a nosie from above.

"Ah!"he said in suprise. "He must be back--i'd better hide!"

The Doctor saw the nearest nest and bushes and dove for them.

No sooner than he did so,that the monster itself had returned to it's camp.

It sat down on a log,still in it's camouflauge state.

Once down,it activated something on it's wrist and it taken a full colored form.

"Ah,so it was camouflage."he thought. "But..what is it?"

The creature's skin was a pale yellow with dark green spots and wore a set of dark chrome grey armor on it's limbs,chest,waist and shoulders.

It had a sort of cannon and backpack affixed to it's back and a strange armored mask helmet was adorned to it's face.

The creature then reached into a green napsack nearby and took out a small metallic kit.

It opened the kit and set of strange metallic tools and devices were in it.

"Ah,I see..."the Doctor thought. "...it has a--medical kit of some kind. Nursing it's wounds."

The creature took out a small surrynge,injected the healing serum within it into it's wound,thereby healing the cut and then placed a small but clean sterilizer patch upon his mark. Good as new.

The Doctor now knew where the creature was and somehow had to keep it trapped here before he could get back to leela and the others.

Suddenly,he accidentally slipped and fell on a branch.

"Oof!"he went.

The creature then swung around in response as to was there.

It peered through it's mask with it's strange infra red vision it's race had,abe to see things that humans couldn't in the jungle.

It saw something moving from a few feet away from him.

It then activated it's cannon and targetting system.

A single red triangle formed and took aim at the shape that was in the bushes.

The Doctor then saw a small patch of three red dots aimed on his right shoulder and then saw the alien taking aim at him.

"Oh dear."he thought. "It's open season on me."

The alien then fired,the blaster at the Doctor.

But the Doctor managed to dodge out of the way at the last minute,causing the projectile to explode from where he lay.

"OOOOHH--OUCH--OOOUCH!"

Replied the Doctor as he rolled away from the blast,getting stung by it's spark as well as few thorns in the bushes.

He then got back to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

The alien on the other hand had no intentions of letting it's quarry escape.

It felt around it's belt for a handy little disc on it.

The alien found the metallic disc,gripped the center of it,and it hummed and steammed to life,as electronic pulses and lights lit all around it.

It then aimed the disc at the Doctor,and threw it as far across the underbrush as it could throw it.

"Eh..?"said the Doctor turning to see what it was coming at him.

The disc flew straight at him like a deadly arrow or boomerang.

"Oh,dear."he said.

The time lord ducked and dove for the brush,the disc flew straight over him.

But as he got back up...

"Ha--missed me!"he tauned.

The disc came right back and slashed him acorss the left arm.

"AAARRR!"he cried as fell forwards.

The alien caught the disc and placed it back in it's belt.

With the doctor down,the alien moved in for the kill.

"Nooo...it mustn't end this way..."said the Doctor. "...i've got to get back to--LEELA!"

The alien then grabbed the Doctor by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up for the finish.

"Er..hello there,i'm the Doctor."he said half grinning. "W-would you like a jelly baby..I can fish one for you.."

"J-Jelly babies--D-Doctor--Doctor...Kkkkkkkk.."replied the alien mimicing the Doctor's words.

"Ah,so you speak english after all...good,good."said the Doctor.

But the time for fun was over,as the alien known as the Predator unsheathed his claws,pulled them back and was about to finish the Doctor in the same manner the other poor hunters were about to do.

"N-n--NOOOOO!"said the Doctor.

NEXT IN CH.4:THE BATTLE RAGES ON AS THE DOCTOR AND LEELA FACE OFF AGAINST THE PREDATOR WITH A NEW AND MYSTERIOUS ALLY! ALL THIS AND MORE TO COME NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

DR WHO VS PREDATOR! Ch.5

The Doctor was still in the iron grip of the vicious alien hunter known as the Predator and was about to become next on it's hit list for skull trophies.

When suddenly...

Something bumped the Predator right in the back,knocking both it and the Doctor down to the ground.

"Ooof--I saw,what was that?"said the Time lord as he got up.

Standing before them on a small hill was a white jaguar,with glowing green eyes.

"What on earth or in the known galaxy?"said the Doctor in an astonished tone.

The Jaguar then looked at the Doctor,and it's eyes suddenly glowed an intense green,and the Doctor could hear it speaking to him telepathically.

"Wh-what--you want me to run---you'll...keep the alien at bay?"

The Jaguar nodded in response.

"Oh..yes,yes,must be going!"said the Doctor as he picked up his hat and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

The Predator got back up and was about to aim it's blaster at the time lord,but the jaguar jumped out between them.

The jaguar stared at the Predator in a hard manner with green glowing eyes,making it clear to not let the

The Predator growled,then aimed it's targetting system at it,then fired!

"KA-FLASH!"

But the Jaguar moved at a speed that was greater than any normal feline.

It then re-appeared beside the Predator and jumped at it again,knocking it down again with both feet planted.

The Jaguar then took off again,along with the Doctor.

"My,my..."thought the Doctor as he ran. "...a day still filled with suprises..a killer alien hunter and a jaguar that can speak telepathically.

But wait,how is that,and what kind of jaguar was that? I recognise it as a rare phantom jaguar,but how could it..have such strange powers?

Well...i'll try to find out that later..I must get back and warn the others!"

The Predator then activated it's camoflauge stealth again and leapt onto the trees and after his two attackers.

"I don't bloody like this!"said Redeye grasping his elephant gun. "What the hell's taking that bloke so long?"

"The Doctor might have run into that creature,"said Leela. "but I know him,the Doctor..he is a fierce and clever warrior himself."

"Do tell."said one of the men. "But what's with that silly scarf he keeps wearing?"

Leela just shrugged.

Suddenly,the Doctor came in at last,he took out his sonic device,activated it and the field went down.

"Well,doc?"said the lead hunter. "What's the verdict?"

The Doctor tried to catch his breath between words.

"I---the alien---is coming this way---get--ready!"he said.

"Alright then!"said Redeye smiling wickedly. "Okay then mates,you heard the man,get the net ready!"

The small troupe of hunters got out a large and heavy duty net and had it ready for their quarry just in case.

Red loaded his elephant gun while Leela got a couple of arrows ready in her bow.

"I certainly don't condone in killing a creature you know."he said.

"Hey,if we don't get it,it's gonna get us,Doc."said Red. "And who knows how many more will die at it's hands if we don't?"

"Well..in that case I guess there is no alternative."said the Doctor. "Here goes nothing and everything with it."

The Jaguar was running twice as fast as the Doctor did as the Predator pursued it as it ran and jumped along the trees from vine to limb.

Suddenly,the Jaguar saw the Doctor and his party dead ahead,it then jumped into a thick of bushes,hiding itself,but the Predator jumped down into the path of where they stood.

"THERE IT IS!"said Leela.

"Okay mates...OPEN FIRE!"

The hunters aimed their rifles and fired away at the Predator.

"BLAMM-BLAMM--BLAMM-BANG!"

The Predator was hit several times with gunfire while still in it's stealth form.

Sparks and blood began to fly as it's armor and weapon systems were bombarded.

Leela then fired off two arrows,therby hitting the Predator once in the left shoulder and again in the right leg.

The Predator cried out in sheer anguish from the blows.

"Good shot,Leela!"said Redeye. "NOW LADS--THROW THE NET ON HIM!"

The hunters then rushed in and threw the net on the Predator,but as they threw it on him,they soon learned the alien still wasn't giving up without a fight.

While netted,it fired off it's blaster again.

"KA-FLASH-KA-FLASH!"

It's blaster killed a couple of the hunters while the others scrambled for cover.

"DAMN DIRTY ALIEN!"said Redeye as he aimed his rifle.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

The Doctor placed his hand on Red's shoulder,nudging him not to fire and then got out his Sonic Screwdriver out.

"Allow me."he said and activated it.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

It's high frequency disabled the shoulder blaster,causing it erupt and smoke to come out of the barrel.  
"Thanks."said Red.

"No problem."said the Doctor grinning.

The Predator writhed and squirmed through the netting as it tried to break free.

It growled and hollored in rage and pain,trying to get free.

"Oooo..he's riled now ain't he?"said one the men.

"He should be now that we got him!"said Redeye.

The lead hunter then aimed his rifle at the Predator and was about to open fire again.

"No wait,we've captured it,I still don't think there's any need for killing it. I..know of some military friends who we can take it to,I--"said the Doctor.

"AW SHADDUP ALREADY!"said Redeye. "I did it your way...now it's my turn to bag the beast! STARTING NOW!"

"No,I beg of you--DON'T!"said the Doctor,but before he could stop him,two of Redeye's men grabbed the Doctor by the arms,restraining him.

"You heard the man curly cue!"said the hunter on the left. "Now let him do his work!"

"Doctor!"said Leela as she was about to intervene,but another pair of Red's men grabbed and restrained her.

"NO!"she cried as she struggled.

"Alright now--just you and me handsome."said Redeye as he aimed his massive rifle--and fired.

"BLAMM!"

A single but large gunshot erupted through the Predator's chest,then another one shot him through the stomach.

The creature then cried one last time in anguish and fell to the ground.

Redeye then carefully walked over to the fallen creature and took a closer look to see if it was still alive.

Sure enough,it was still breathing,but barely,as both it and the chest were soaked with glowing green blood.

"Heh-heh."he said and then aimed his gun down on the creature.  
"End of the line,mate!"

Suddenly,some small red triangle shown on his right shoulder.

"What th--?"he said.

A single blast of white energy flew from the trees and hit Redeye in the shoulder,blasting off his entire arm and knocking him down to the ground.

Leela gasped.

"What was that?"she said.

"If what I fear may be right,the alien...may not be alone."said the Doctor.

One of the hunters let loose of the Doctor and tended to his fallen boss.

"Boss--you okay?"he said.

But just as he did so,another projectile blast came flying and hit the man in the side of the head,killing him instantly.

"NO---WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"said the other hunter as he let loose of the Doctor and aimed his rifle at the trees.

He started firing.

"No-no--stop you fools!"said the Doctor. "You'll only antagonise it!"

"But we gotta do something!"said another of the hunters. "The boss is hurt pretty bad!"

Suddenly,befor the Doctor could come up with a plan,the assailant jumped down from the trees and landed in front of what remained of the hunting party.

It was the same size and shape of the first Predator,and was even in stealth mode like it,and even carried a large spear weapon.

"Another one Doctor?"said Leela.

"Yes."said the Doctor. "It would appear that this creature..has allies."

The last 3 hunters whipped out their rifles,ready to fight.

"One or a bloody thousand,they won't stop us!"

But just as the hunter made his statement,he was also shot in the back by something.

"Eeerkk--uuuuhh.."he replied before he fell forward and died.

It was another small but deadly metal arrow.

"Jack--NO!"said the second hunter.

The second Predator threw the spear and impaled the youth with it.

"Dropping like flies I see."said the Doctor.

The 3rd and final hunter of Redeye's troupe lost his nerve after all that happened and ran into the woods.

"Stop you damn fool--you'll be killed!"called the Doctor.

"Stay here or get killed in the woods?"said the man still running. "What's the bloody difference?"

That was all the man could get to say as a single claw weapon pierced him through the chest and killed him on the spot.

It was another Predator also in stealth form.

"Another one!"said Leela.

"Yes,so it would seem."said the Doctor.

Redeye awoke in a groggy state and saw what was standing over him.

"Eh--didn't I..just kill you?"he said.

The Predator mimiced his words.

"Kill..you..kill you--KKKKKKK!"it said and then activated it's blaster on him.

"NO STOP--ENOUGH ALREADY!"said the Doctor.

But it was too late,the Predator fired and blew Redeye's head right off.

The big bad hunter,was no more.

"Oh dear..."said the Doctor. "...well so much for that,even if he was a trifle barbaric."

The third Predator jumped through the air and joined the second one that stood before it's fallen ally.

Leela was about to take aim with her bow,but the Doctor motioned for her to stop and shook his head.

"Let's see what happens."he said.

The two Preadators turned off their stealth,revealling their true forms and both looked about the same as the first Predator,except the one on the left wore a silver armor and the one on the right wore a gold armor.

The first Predator was weak and dying but it managed to get a nod for them to do what they had to for fallen allies.

The other two nodded in turn and the one on the left unsheathed a short sword weapon and then proceeded to cut open the net,freeing the top half of the severly wounded Predator.

It then raised the sword high over the fallen one and then sliced off it's head!

Leela cringed slightly,but understood as well as the Doctor at what had to be done.

"They put him out of his misery,a somewhat honerable death I suppose."said the Doctor.

"Yes,they must have some sort of honor about them..these beings."said Leela.

But just as they finished the job with their friend,they then turned their attention to the Doctor and Leela,for they were all that remained of the would be hunting party.

"Uh-oh...I don't think we're out of the woods yet,literally that is."said the Doctor.

The two Predators drew their weapons at the ready and it looked like that the Doctor and Leela were in for the fight of their lives.

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER AS THE DOCTOR AND LEELA PREPARE TO FACE THE REST OF THE PREDATORS!


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor who VS predator Ch.6

The Doctor and Leela were now face to face with more of the alien's own kind,but this time there were not one but two Predators this time.

Leela was about to take aim with her bow,but the Doctor cautioned her.

"No Leela,not here."he said. "They've taken out Redeye and his best hunters like they were innocent fawns."

"But we can't let them get us,Doctor!"she said. "They're vicious killers!"

"That I know."said the Doctor. "But we need a new strategy and get back to the Tardis at once. Now...step back slowly and get behind me."

Leela reluctantly did so while the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and something from his backpack.

He adjusted his handy sonic device to a certain setting and readied the white object in his other hand.

"Now listen,Leela...when i say run--run,understand?"he said.

Leela nodded.

"Good."said the Doctor.

The two Predators were slowly skulking towards them,both ready to strike.

The Doctor then took a deep breath,then activated the sonic,letting off another high frequency hum.

"EEEEEE!"

The two Predators ears were attacked by the sonic shrill,causing them to drop their blades and clutch their ears in sheer pain as they cried out.

With them momentarilly distracted,he then threw the white pellet at the two aliens and a blinding flash erupted before their eyes,momentarilly blinding them.

"RUN!"said the Doctor.

The pair then ran as fast as their legs could carry them while the two Predators struggled to get their bearings.

"What did you use?"said Leela.

"Just a little boom and flash is all,nothing special."said the Doctor. "Now come on,we need to get back to the jeeps and back to the Tardis!"

The two Predators meanwhile managed to get back their senses of sight and sound.

They then gathered their weapons,activated their stealth systems and took again to the trees.

While back through the entrance of the jungle,the Doctor and Leela managed to get back to one of the jeeps.

"I'm driving--i'm driving!"he said as they got in.

They got in,he started the motor and they took off.

Suddenly,before they could get farther down the road,something blasted off their back tires,causing the jeep to swerve out of control.

"OOOOOHH--BUGGER!"cried the Doctor as he and Leela jumped from the jeep,causing the vehicle itself to crash into a ditch.

"What happened?"said Leela.

The Doctor looked up and saw the same two Predators hanging down from the trees,like a pair of vultures ready to strike.

"Our..our friends did."he said glumly.

Leela fired an arrow at them,but the Predators jumped to the ground.

The one on the left,lunged at Leela,knocking her bow out of her hand and then knocked her to the ground,pinning her down with it's foot to her neck.

"Doctorrr---gaakkkk!"she cried as she struggled.

"LEELA--NO!"said the Doctor.

But before he could attack,the other Predator grabbed the time lord by the back of his throat and lifted him upward.

"N--no--not this again!"he said.

The two Predators were about to kill their intended prey.

When suddenly..

The same white jaguar suddenly appeared before them,and it's eyes let out a sudden white flash of energy.

The four beings then found themselves in what appeared to be...darkness.

"What--were are we...doctor?"said Leela.

"Leela...where are you?"said the Doctor.

The two Predators were there,but chanted to each other in their own alien tongue.

"Ah,I see our---'friends' made it did they?"said the Doctor.

Suddenly,a single light came up in the form of a single candlelight in the middle of the room.

And then,a voice spoke.

"That will all be quite enough."it said in an aged female voice.

"Who th--?"said the Doctor.

The Jaguar then appeared before them.

"The..jaguar?"said the Doctor.

"Doctor..you know that animal?"said Leela.

"Indeed I do."said the time lord. "It..saved me for the previous alien that attacked..and it..spoke to me..telepathically at that."

"T-telepath..?"said Leela.

"I'll explain later..if later occurs that is."said the Doctor.

One of the two Predators began to approach the Jaguar,but as it got close enough,it was knocked away by a blast of unseen energy and fell to the floor.

The second Predator helped it up and was about to attack as well,but were both suddenly stopped in their tracks,unable to move.

"What--what happened?"said the Doctor.

"I--or that is we did,Time Lord."said the same voice again.

"And who pray tell..are we?"said the Doctor.

Appearing behind the feline was a large green glowing orb.

"What..is it?"said Leela.

"That..I hope..is something we will find out."said the Doctor. "Anyways,how..how do you know that I am a time lord?"

"I know of many things on this planet ever since you first came here,Doctor. In your past 3 selves,your recent companions and adventures..everything that ever was since we came here."

"Well yes..that is all very well indeed but--who are you exactly?"said the Doctor.

"I..and my sentinel here..are from the planet Xindu,we are of the alien intelligence from the farthest reaches of the galaxy. We Xindus exist in our spiritual forms from our bodies and have the ability to take whatever form our spirit desires."

"Ah..yes,the Xindu...yes,I had heard stories about you from my people when I was a boy."said the Doctor grinning. "I had never met one--until now that is."

"Indeed,not many of your people or anyone have come into contact with our race,Doctor."said the Xindu. "As for myself..you may call me..the guardian. And this..is my sentinel."

The Jaguar changed shape and took on the form of a tall and sturdy being of blackness and glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh eh--how do you do?"said the Doctor.

The sentinel nodded.

"Unbelievable!"said Leela.

"Anyways,er..guardian--I--we thank you and your sentinel there for aiding us earlier. But..what exactly do you--want of us..I mean,why are we here?"said the Doctor.

"And excellent question,Doctor."said Guardian. "And not one without an answer. We..have been the guardians of this jungle over this continent for many years now. And we have protected it from many likes of either human..or otherworldly like yourselves.

I had my sentinel disguise himself into a rare animal to lure out and chase away any hunters who crossed here sporting defensless animals and rob the forests of it's sacred plants and trees.

And then...those--three now two that is..creatures came down here and dared to play sport with either animal or human as well..and was racking up quite a bounty count at that!

And then the two of you came along--!"

"Oh yes,that..look,guardian..I am terribly sorry for all that commotion we caused..but it wasn't entirely our fault. We..took a wrong turn somewhere and decided to investigate what commotion there was in the locals."

"You didn't have to get involved,Doctor."said Guardian. "We were planning to chase out the aliens ourselves. But...it seems that you may be of some use in doing away with the two creatures and anyone else who would come along here in the future."

"We--we are..?"said the Doctor."How?"

The Guardian chuckled.

"I--propose a test for the both of you against the aliens."she said.

"You Doctor,like your race have a natural affinity for science in driving your foes into utter submission."

"Well yes..it is a nack I suppose."said the Doctor.

"I shall assign you,your Tardis and your--dog in facing the Predator back in the city here in South America."

"And as for your companion there,I see she literally has the same savageness of the aliens in her,she shall face the other alien here in the jungle till only is left standing and the same goes for you as well,Doctor."said Guardian.

"Oh,must we?"said the Doctor.

"Yes,I am afraid so."said Guardian."You and others violated the amazon,we must initiate trial by combat for both you till one remains. If you both win,the aliens will be defeated and sent back to their homeworld. But..if they win...they shall go free..just not here in the amazon after this that is. And of course,you'd both be dead of course."

"Well that doesn't sound very well fair to me."said the Doctor annoyed.

"Your decision is not yours to make,Doctor."said the Guardian.

"If you wish to escape from this,fight the alien hunters,and win."

The Doctor turned to Leela who was also looking a bit worried.

"Doctor..?"she said.

"N-no..you can't do this...Leela,wait!"said the Doctor.

But before he could protest further,he suddenly found himself in the heart of the local city many miles outside the rain forest.

"LEEELAA--NOOOOO!"he cried and found himself in an alley with his Tardis,and it was raining.

"No."he cursed.

While back in the amazon,Leela was alone,armed with the few weapons she had.

"Doctor...DOCTOR?"she called.

Meanwhile,the two Predators were on the prowl,the gold one was in the amazon with Leela and the silver one was on the hoof in the city,searching for the Doctor.

The real hunt,was about to begin!

NEXT:HUNT 01 BEGINS AS THE DOCTOR AND K-9 SCOWER THE CITY OF BEUNOS ARIES SEARCHING FOR THE PREDATOR AS THE ALIEN HUNTER TAKES AIM AT THE LOCAL CRIMINAL ELITE!

ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor who VS predator Ch.7

The Doctor stormed into the Tardis and found K-9 waiting for him beside the consoles.

"Greetings master."he said. "You are done at last with your picnic?"

"No,and not now K-9."said the Doctor as he hung up his hat. "We have very important matters to attend to,namely Leela."

"The mistress is not here?"said the robot dog.

"No,and i'll explain later."said the Doctor as he attended the controls."I must get back to the jungles before--"

But just as he tried to activate the controls,he was jolted by a blast of electric energy.

"YAAHHH--WHAT THE DEVIL?"he said.

"No you don't Doctor!"said the voice of the guardian.

"Guardian--what is the meaning of this?"said the Doctor. "I must get back to my friend at once!"

"Your friend who is obviously a skilled hunter can no doubt can take care of herself against the other alien. You and your dog there must attend to the matter of the other alien."

"The other alien?"said the Doctor. "You mean it's here with us..in this city?"

"Yes."said Guardian. "You are in the local metropolis of Beunos Aries,where you and the first alien will fight to the death till one remains. As I said,if you succeed,you will be able to return to your Tardis and travel back to the jungles. But if you lose...well--the aliens will hunt their prey until someone else destroys them."

"This is truly not a fair bargain,Guardian."said the Doctor. "It's not our fault this happened!"

"Perhaps not."said Guardian. "But perhaps you should have thought of this before you involved yourself in this affair. Now..let the game begin!"

The doctor huffed in frustration and tended to the Tardis controls again,seeing if the other controls were accessible.

He checked the monitor and it shown that it was functioning.

"Good,at least Guardian has allowed me to use the other functions of the Tardis. What we need to do is to find out what it is exactly we're dealing with here..this alien hunter that is."

The Doctor then turned to the Tardis computer databanks for info on certain alien beings.

He punched up the desciption and on the screen it shown an exact photorealistic image of the same alien they fought.

It was wearing a black armor version of the same alien they were fighting.

It was code named:PREDATOR

"Predator-hoo-hoo--fitting name indeed."he said. "It fancies itself a hunter eh?

Well,we'll just see who the hunter is here. Let's see what else we got on it?"

The data on the Predator shown various info and screenshots on past and future info on the alien race of Predators.

"Oh my."said the Doctor. "So this Predator has..or will have by the looks of it quite a history there. It says one of the real first sightings of this creature was discovered by a US military team led by a commando named Major Dutch Schaefer who led the team into the jungles of Guatemala. Details are sketchy but it says that Dutch and a female survivor were the only ones to make it back alive from the creature's onslaught.

Years later...in North America in the city of Los Angelos,it says that during a major crime war between drug and crime cartels,an unseen serial killer was murdering major criminal players in the underworld.

It also says a veteran police LT.named Michael Harrigan along with a special team of Black Ops as they are called hunted down the creature. But only harrigan himself claimed to have found and killed the alien who killed his friends recently,and even brought along a 17th century pistol which was given to him by one of the Predators who were aboard a hidden spaceship.

Hmmmm...quite a story there."said the Doctor.

He then punched up details on other sightings and battles of the Predator and sure enough,many files on sightings,events and battles appeared on the screen,showing the Predators hunt down beings of both human,alien and animal on both time peroids on earth and other planets as well.

It shown it had also fought some of earth's mightiest heroes in a different time period and universe,one in particular was a man dressed as a bat who had fought them several times in the past.

"A Bat..?"said the Doctor."How quaint and sinister,eh K-9?"

"Affirmitave."said K-9.

More photos showed the Predators' weapons,ships and handiwork of the past victims it killed,skinned and left behind.

And it also shown that a great war between the Predators and another race of aliens called the Xenomorphs and shown what they looked like as well.

"My word..!"said the Doctor. "And I thought the Daleks and Cybermen were a vicious species,these monsters make them look like mere children in comparison. Just what am I dealing with here?"

"A war crazed race of alien hunters,master."said K-9. "Known as the Predators."

"Yes,I am aware of that,K-9."said the Doctor. "What I need to know is..how to I deal with this...Predator?"

"Positive data not yet available."said K-9. "Suggestion,come up with a plan to stop the Predator.

The Doctor then eyed one of the doors of the console chamber room and had an idea.

"I think I just might have the plan and means to do it,K-9."

He then took out his sonic screwdriver and went off to a room marked armory.

"I..was just about to suggest that myself."said the Doctor. "Well...Leela and I saw that that they can be killed,after that barbaric fool Redeye demonstrated earlier and then paid for it with his life.

But..I am not one to kill things,I never was."

"But master,you heard the Guardian."said K-9. "If you do not hunt and destroy the Predator and get back to mistress Leela..she may be..doomed."

The Doctor gritted his teeth,and began to think,to think what needed to be done.

Meanwhile,across the city of Beunos Aries,a major criminial cartel was settling something in the back of an old warehouse.

They were a group of locals known as the loco retiles,and they were planning a big attack on another cartel who had killed one of their own beloved assassins.

The head honcho a big burly man wearing a white fur coat,shades and a white brim fedora adressed the gang.

"Hola amigos."said the man known as Big Bonito

"Hola boss,so what do we got planned tonight?"said the chief lieutenant.

"Simple hombres."said Bonito. "You remember when one of Senior Panada's men took out lefty Lou,or best hitman while doing that hit last week?

Well...he just made the obvious mistake of bringing the whole family down on him. So,in this case,he acted and now we must react me amigos eh amigos,HAHAHA!"

Several of the men laughed wickedly with him.

"We are gonna give him a damn good dusting off!"said Bonita.

"Just as well,boss."said one of the men. "Panada was getting in the way anyhow."

"Beuno,beuno."said Bonito."Now,while it's still raning,we go as planned by six this evening. So,let's get started shall we?"

Suddenly,before the group of mobsters could act,the lights suddenly went out.

"Hey,what's going on here?"said Bonita.

"Dunno boss,maybe lightning strike the power?"said one of the men.

"Well,go and turn on the backup now!"said Bonita.

"Si,si,boss!"said the gunman.

But just before he could go to the room,the man was hit in the back by a flash blast of energy and fell down to the floor,dead.

"WHAT THE HELL?"said Bonita.

Another blast was fired,then another and another till several of Bonita's men were killed.

"I don't know what's going on here---but start firing hombres,START FIRING NOW!"he shouted.

The rest of the mobsters started to fire wildly at the ceiling and railings of the warehouse.

"BLAMM-BLAMMM---BANNG!"

But to their horror,it was to no avail,as the killer sprinted around in the darkness.

It jumped at one gunmen,swung it's sword and sliced his head right off.

Then it jumped at another gunman and fired off it's deadly net,pinning him against the wall and crushing him to death with it.

The killer was actually the silver Predator and before it could find the Doctor,it was going to hone it's skill and weapons with some prime big game.

Bonita saw what was happening and took a run for the back room.

"NO--NOOOOO!"he shouted in terror.

The Predator finished the last thug off,then sheathed back it's sword and then sprung it's claw gauntlet.

"Gonna give him a good dusting off---KKKKKKKK!"said the Predator.

It then stalked through the darkness to the backroom,closing in on it's prey.

While back in the Tardis...

The Doctor was in an armory room filled with old and unique weapons he collected from his past adventures.Weapons from different time peroids,dimensions and other planets and worlds.

There were guns,swords,shields,suits of armor for both human and alien.

The Doctor pulled off a strange but well detailed blaster rifle and started to affix his sonic device to it.

"This...he thought. ...was a well built and powerful sonic blaster rifle. It was used by a solider I fought alongside once on the planet Praxxis.The war was won,and the soldier retired,but his blaster was damaged from the barrel part. But...with my own handy sonic device...I can make this hunter's rilfe--my own!"

The Doctor reached into his pockets and took out some strong wire and cable cords and then affixed the sonic device to the blaster,making it his own.

In a few minutes,the Doctor made his own makeshift sonic blaster rifle.

He saw a target board across the room,aimed the rifle and shrill sonic blast erupted from it.

"VREEEEEEEEEE!"

The blast hit the board and shot a deep hole through it.

"It works,it works!"said the Doctor grinning. "But...let's just hope it's enough to defeat the Predator!"

The doctor then took out some other handy devices and provisions and placed them in his backpack.

He also placed some bandage wrap around his right arm where he was wounded by that disc earlier.

"Alright Predator--"said the time lord. "--the hunt---IS ON!"

The Doctor then re-entered the console room.

"MASTER-MASTER!"said K-9 alarmed.

"What is it,K-9?"said the Doctor.

"I have just detected a nearby disturbance from where we are at."said the robot dog. "It is a few blocks from here and is at a local warehouse."

K-9 accessed the Tardis screen and it shown a warehouse being bombarded by inside explosions and the readout on the scanner shown that an alien presence was there.

"The Predator?"said the Doctor as he put his hat back on.

"Possibly."said K-9.

"Then let's not dally any while longer!"said the Doctor. "Come K-9,the sooner we put an end to this the better!"

"Affirmitave."said K-9.

The pair then exited from the Tardis,the Doctor then locked the door and they were off.

The Doctor and K-9 ran down the wet sidewalks and city streets.

At last,they both found their destination,a local and deserted warehouse and several cars were parked behind it.

"Why would the Predator come here..unless...OH NO!"said the Doctor."He must be there to hunt people!"

The Doctor then kicked open the doors and found that not only the lights were back on,but found that the floor had been litterd by several bodies,all dead.

"Oh my...looks like we might be a little late,K-9."he said.

"Affirmitave."said K-9. "But I detect something...in the back room."

The Doctor looked ahead,took a deep breath and carefully stalked towards the room.

"Back me up in case of anything,got it,K-9?"he said.

"Affirmitave."said K-9.

The Doctor then came upon the door,he then carefully gripped the door handle,took another deep breath and swung the door open.

He then aimed the rifle in quick defense,only to find...

Laying on the floor and half covered in blood was the body of crime boss Don Bonita,his head ripped right off his shoulders.

"Oh no..."said the Doctor. "...i'm...too late!"

He looked around,and saw that the Predator was gone,leaving a series blood drenched footsteps and single window nearby was smashed open.

Suddenly,the Doctor could her police sirens and heard men storming in through the building.

"K-9..?"he said.

A single shoulder ram hit the Doctor,knocking him down to the floor.

"We are under attack,master--we are under attack!"said the robot dog as it was lifted up by a pair of policeman.

"What this thing saying,english?"said the cop on the left.

"Who knows amigo?"said the cop on the left. "Maybe it one of those new toys."

It was the local metropolitan police and they were reacting to a disturbance that was being reported.

"What the devil's going on here?"said the Doctor still on the floor.

"Who's doing this?"

"Shut yer trap,amigo!"said a single officer standing over the Doctor,his pistol drawn down at him.

"We just caught you dead to rights on what happened here,weapon,murder and all."

The Doctor understood spanish and then looked around at what was happening.

"Weapon...murder...?"he said in fluent spanish. "But..I--I had nothing to with this,I swear!"

"As they say hombre."said another of the cops helping him up. "Tell it to the judge."

They then confiscated his weapon and dog and then slapped the handcuffs on him.

The Doctor was then placed in the back seat of one the squad cars and K-9 another,while the chief detective,Lt.Sanadi examined what remained of the last victim.

"Ughh..just when you think you saw it all."he said. "All right amigos,get the meat wagon and forensics on this..and take that..nut and his dog down to the precinct,we got some grilling to do."

"Si,LT."said one the cops saluting him.

"NO--NO YOU BLOODY FOOLS--YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE,THE REAL KILLERS OUT THERE!"

While atop one of the power lines nearby,the Predator watched as the Doctor was taken away,it's first task of nailing it's prey was done,and soon...it would make it's next move in claiming it's prize.

"KKKKK--HAHAHA--KKKKK!"it replied.

NEXT:THE DOCTOR IS FRAMED FOR A MURDER HE DIDN'T COMMIT AND THEN THE PREDATOR STRIKES AT THE POLICE STATION.

A GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE WILL ENSUE AS THE DOCTOR FINDS HIM FOR THE FIGHT OF HIS LIVES! BE THERE!


	8. Chapter 8

DR WHO VS Predator CH.8

Minutes later,the Doctor and k-9 were held prisoner at the Beunos Aires local police station.

K-9 was placed in a small cage,the Doctor forbad him to break free momentarilly unless he had no alternative.

While the Doctor himself was in an interrogation room beside Lt.Sanida's office.

Both he and Sgt.Esteves were in the cell with the Doctor.

The Doctor sat cross armed and cross legged in a single chair,his eyes closed,his overcaot,scar and hat were on a hat rack in the room while the Doctor's sonic blaster was on a table in front.

Both Sanida and Esteves stood before the Doctor,hands on their hips and their patience was wearing thin with the Time Lord.

They were at the end of a recent grilling that went on in the interrigation with him.

"Alright amigo..."said Sanida. "...let me guess this straight,amigo."said Sanida still speaking spanish.

"You..and your eh--dog there...are trying to hunt down a crazed alien serial killer who just wasted a group of highly skilled hunters out in the amazon there?"

"That's quite correct,Lt."said the Doctor in spanish.

"Do you...really expect to believe this bull amigo?"said Esteves. "Like we were born yesterday or something?"

"I'm not really selling anything,Sgt."said the Doctor. "But it's imperative that you let me and my dog go at once...or there will be more deaths!"

"Even if there is a...killer out there."said Sanida. "You'd think we just let you go?

You're not a cop you say,you say you're a doctor...a doctor of what?"

"Many things and sciences Lt."said the Doctor. "But I haven't time to explain now--we must make haste!"

"And what if we do,senior?"said Esteves. "Maybe..maybe you're in cahoots with this killer--maybe you're stalling time while he goes out and waste important people and such?"

"He's after me next!"said the Doctor opening his eyes. "I know he is--if we waste time here--there's no telling when he'd strike!"

"You just stay right there,Doctor!"said Sanida. "We ain't leaving until you come clean and----"

The Lt's lecture was cut short as they heard some rucus and a few gunshots outside in the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL?"he said turning his attention to the door.

"Esteves,go see what's going on out there."

"Si,Lt."said Esteves as he went outside in the hall.

"Okay now.."said Sanida.

"AAAAAAAAHHH---!"cried Esteves.

"BLAMM-BLAMM!"

Were all that the LT. heard of the sargeant before all went silence.

"Qui?"said Sanida.

He then called through the door.

"Esteves..sargeant?"he said.

"I'm afraid..my guest has arrived."said the Doctor.

The Lt. pulled out his colt magnum and carefully pulled open the door.

"You----stay---here!"he whispred intensely before he slipped outside.

"Oh dear."said the Doctor as he got up.

He then gathered his garments and weapon,and then carefully slipped outside as well.

Meanwhile,outside the LT.found the hallway and reception area littered with blood drenched bodies and smashed open doors and walls everywhere.

"What the----freakin'hell just happen here?"he said.

As if in answer,a hand grabbed the Sanida from behind and pulled him into the darkness behind him.

Screams and several more gunshots were heard as he was murdered by the Predator itself!

After that,the Predator turned off it's stealth mode and made it's way to the holding cell room.

It kicked open the door and found that the lights were off.

It's infra red vision was then switched to night vision and stalked towards the holding cell.

But just as it was about to enter,it heard footsteps down the next hall and then began to make it's way there.

The Doctor made his way down many corridors and halls,he found many other dead bodies of police officers and prisoners as well.

"Hmmm..it appears that the Predator was here well ahead of me."he thought. "I've got to stop him here and now before anyone else is slaughtered by it's vicousness.

The Doctor then made his way to the precinct garage and evidence rooms.

He went to the evidence rooms,trying to find K-9.

"K-9.."he whispered. K-9..."

"Master---master--I am here in the next room."it said loudly.

"SHHHHHH!"he replied wildly. "Quiet,the Predator is here in the precinct!"

"My apologies,master."K-9 said quietly.

"Quite all right."he said. "Look,can you get out of that cage?"

"Affirmative,master."he said. "I'll blast out quietly."

"Good,but make it quickly,I think he may have heard me."he said.

While K-9 fired the beam to cut through the cage,the Predator entered the garage,it's sword drawn.

"Oh no...I think he's here."he said. "Keep still and stay here,K-9."he said. "I'll be back."

"Affirmative master."he said. "And be careful."

The Doctor quietly made his way out into the garage,he found that the Predator was nowhere to be found.

He then saw a light switch and had an idea.

"All right,Predator."he thought. "Let's see how well you do in the dark as well as me."

He switched off the lights,and the whole garage went dark.

The Predator,in the car garage saw what happened.

It then switched back to stealth mode and went for it's prey.

The Doctor carefully made his way past a few parked squad cars that were in for repairs.

Suddenly,he heard someone call for him.

"Hey,who the hell just turned the lights out?"said a pudgy car mechanic who just exited from the toilet.

"NO--YOU DAMN FOOL--BE QUIET!"said the Doctor. "The killer's---"

His warning came to late as the mechanic was shot down dead by a blast from the silver Predator's blaster.

"Oh,bugger!"said the Doctor as he ran through and down a hallway that led to a few small rooms.

The Predator was in the dark but still had it's infra red and night vision,the dark was no mere obstacle for it.

It stalked it's way down the hall,ready to strike.

It then saw that a door was open and it made it's way inside.

It found that it was in a sort of recreation room,filled with television,pool table and dart board.

Suddenly,it heard someone trip and saw with it's vision that someone was hiding behind the pool table.

"No--dammit---tripped over a billiard ball!"he thought.

It then activated it's shoulder blaster--and fired.

"KAFLASH!"

The Doctor dove rolled out of the way just in time as the projectile splintered the table apart.

"That's it!"he said. "Time to try some of my own!"

The Doctor got up on one knee and then fired the sonic blaster at the Predator.

"VREEEEEEE!"

The Predator was hit right in the chest by the sonic blast and skidded on it's feet across the floor.

It then crashed into a pile of sheet metal for cars.

"CRASH!"

"Hoo-hoo--it works!"said the Doctor grinning.

The Predator was not at all amused like the Doctor was as it got back up.

It then aimed it's blaster right at him.

"OOOOHH--NELLIE!"cried the Doctor as he ran for cover,just as the Preadtor fired.

"KA-FLASH!"

It's projectile hit a nearby car,causing it to explode in a ball of fire.

The explosion caused the sprinkler systems to erput and the entire garage was drenched in water.

The Doctor was about to scramble back to his feet when suddenly,the Predator slammed it's foot down onto the doctor's back,pinning him down.

"ERKK--oh,there you are."said the Doctor. "Found me and uh...end of the game eh?"

The Predator aimed it's blaster at the Doctor's back,ready for the kill.

"Kkkkkk---End of the game---kkkkkk."it replied.

"My word,these things are just regular parrots aren't they?"he thought.

"UNDER ATTACK--MASTER IS UNDER ATTACK!"said a voice nearby.

The Predator turned to see K-9 sitting before him.

"K-9!"said the Doctor."FIRE YOUR PHOTON BLASTER!"

"AFFIRMITAVE."said K-9 and it did so.

"ZAPP!"

The preadator was hit by another force beam as K-9's red ray blast hit it in the chest nearly knocking it backwards.

The Doctor then got back up and then planted his right foot into the Predator's back.

"Here--allow me to give you a proper falling!"he said.

He shoved the Predator forward causing it to fall against some oil barrels.

Once down,the Doctor got out the sonic blaster and fired again.

"VREEEEEEE!"

The sonic blast weighed the Predator down as K-9 moved in as well for the finish.

But before it could fire again,the Predator struck out it's left foot shoving the robot dog away and then jumped back to it's feet again.

It aimed the blaster again and was about to open fire.

"Oh bother--I wish that creature would go for another attack!" he said as he ran for cover.

"KA-FLASH!"

The blast hit another car,causing it to explode,just as the Doctor dove into the hallway.

While back out in the garage,K-9 fired away again at the Predator,but the alien was on the defense as it jumped around the room and jumped onto a high metal shelf.

"Surrender--you have nothing to gain by me destroying you."said K-9.

The Predator growled,then took out a razor disc and threw it at the robot dog.

K-9 managed to barely it the first time,but as it came back like a boomerang,it sliced through the back of it's computer housing,nearly shorting it out!

"BZZZZTT--UNABLE T-TO FUNCTION!"he said in a scrambled tone. "UN-UNABLE TO-TO-TO---!"

The Predator then jumped down and kicked the robot dog aside,causing it to short out completly.

The alien saw that the Doctor was no longer around and began to grow tired of this game.

It then went to the garage door,tore it open and escaped out into the night again.

"K-9!"said the Doctor as he ran back into the open.

He found the lovable robot dog thrown against a large metal tool box.

It's back housing was sliced in two and the only sound it made was a faint beeping.

"K-9...!"he said picking him up. "That monster--how dare he!

This is all getting out of hand before I know what to do--I can't go all the way out to the Amazon for Leela cause I have to take care of this Predator,and even if I do take care of it...I may not make it in time...Leela!

No...no I mustn't assume the worse at this point..Leela is a skilled hunter--she should be in her element at this point and the other Predator is probably taken care of. I--I just wish I knew what was happening right now. Well...no use fretting over it now. I must continue to hunt for the Predator!"

The Doctor frantically searched for a working squad car,he found one and the matching key to go with it.

He then got some tear gas bombs from the armory,placed K-9 in the back,started the engine and too off into the rain drenched night.

It looked like the hunt was really getting into high gear.

NEXT:THE DOCTOR PURSUES THE PREDATOR ACROSS TOWN AND FIGHTS IT OUT WITH IT AT A CONSTRUCTION SITE! CAN HE STOP THIS VICIOUS ALIEN HUNTER? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Who VS Predator CH.9

The Doctor drove around through the city in the rain soaked afternoon.

He was hopping mad now,after all the garbage that was happening,his other companion K-9 had now been damaged by one of the evil Predators and the Doctor was going to take it lying down anymore.

"Where are you--WHERE ARE YOU?"he said through clenched teeth.

The Doctor frantically drove around the city,barely avoiding traffic and traffic signals.

Suddenly,he saw something ahead,a car crash between a few cars and a large semi truck.

"Dammit--no!"thought the Doctor.

He then parked the car and got out to see what was the matter.

Members of the other police precincts along with traffic control were seeing to the damage.

One of the officers approached the Doctor.

"Pardon me there,senior."he said. "But you'd better head back the other way,we got heavy damage here,don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Yes..yes,of course."said the Doctor. "But before I do,did..you or anyone see something strange pass through here?"

"Strange?"said the cop. "Well..uh--no not really..but we did get some reports that someone nearly ran into something that caused this crash to occur..but couldn't make out what it was."

"I..I see...gracias."said the Doctor as he turned back to his car.

"That means..the alien must've been here..but where?"

Suddenly,the Doctor saw through the rain and the small fire that was in the middle of the crash,something standing in stealth mode before them.

It was the Predator.

"OFFICER--GET DOWN--TELL EVERYONE TO GET DOWN!"called the Doctor.

He whipped out his Sonic Blaster and fired away.

"VREEEEEE!"

The Predator was hit head on and fell into the wreckage and fire of the cars.

"HEY---WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HOMBRE?"said one of the officers.

"RAAAAAAGHHH!"cried the Predator as it came running out of the fire and jumped onto the top of a police car and over a nearby wall.

"I GOT YOU--I GOT YOU NOW!"said the Doctor as he ran after it.

"WAIT STOP!"said one of the policeman. "YOU ARMED WITH A DANGEROUS WEAPON--WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The Doctor didn't answer,instead he went over the wall and chased after the Predator.

He then saw green glowing blood dripped out on the sidewalk and it lead across the street to...

...a construction site!

"Got you now!"said the Doctor as he ran across the street to the site.

It was another skyscraper still under construction,there were orange and grey steel girders attached to each other and lying about,along with construction vehicles and other building materials.

A large sign was out front that read in english and spanish:"CONSTRUCTION OF UNITED BANK BUILDING-PLEASE DO NOT TRESPASS.

"Terribly sorry."said the Doctor. "But this is an emergency."

The Doctor entered the site and saw more green blood droplets on the ground and near some girders.

He looked up and saw more blood stains and splatters on the girders.

"I definitely must have gotten him."thought the Doctor. "But i've got to get up there somehow and apprehand him."

He saw a nearby elevator,entered it and took it to the highest floor possible.

But it only could get near halfway up as it stopped at an unfinished level.

He then got off and carefully stepped outside.

The rains were dropping rather heavilly as the Doctor made his way across the girders.

He barely looked down,but was getting a touch of vertigo.

"Oooh...don't look down they always say...not the height but the crash to the ground."he said.

He suddenly,heard a sound and saw the creature crouched before him,still in stealth mode.

"I've got you now!"said the Doctor as he aimed his blaster.

But before he could fire,the Predator took a run and leaped--right over him.

"WHAT--NO!"he replied.

The Doctor swung around to fire again,but the Predator was faster than he was and proved it as he knocked his rifle away.

"NO!"said the Doctor.

The Predator then lashed out a backfist,knocking the Doctor down onto the girder.

The Predator then grabbed the doctor by the throat,and raised it's sword over the Doctor,it was going to at last kill him.

"NOOOO!"said the Doctor.

But before the Predator could move in for the kill,a stroke of lightning struck the Predator's blade,zapping it hard.

"ZZZZT!"

"RRRAAGHH!" it cried and then dropped the sword and fell backwards.

"Oh--thank heavens for mother nature..I owe her one!"said the Doctor.

He then ran and picked up his blaster.

"Now--my turn I believe."he said.

The predator got back up,just in time to see the Doctor blast him again with the blaster.

"VREEEEE!"

The predator was hit so hard by the sonic blast,it fell sideways and fell right off the girder and down to the earth below.

"NO--I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HIM THAT HARD WITH IT!"he said.

The Predator landed head first into a pile of steel pipes and smaller girders.

"KRASHH!"

"Oh well,a soft landing then."said the Doctor.

He then went back to the elevator and took it to the ground level.

The Doctor went over to where the Predator lay,it appeared to be unconscious.

"Hmmm..."he thought. "...i'd better make sure it's alive or not."he thought.

He aimed the blaster,and carefully took a closer look.

The Doctor noticed that it's helmet was broken and was half off.

"Hmmm.."let's see your countenance then eh?"he thought.

He carefully removed the helmet and a spritz of air went off.

Removing the helmet he found the Predator's face a hideous and ferocious sight.

It had eyes,but hideous and sharp fangs for a mouth and a rounded skull shaped forehad and thick black dreadlocks about it's head.

It also seemed to be unconscious.

"One--ugly--bastard you are."said the Doctor.

But just as he said it,the Predator awoke and grabbed the Doctor by the throat.

"KKKKKKK--Ugly bastard--KKKKK!"it said as it's fangs and mouth moved.

"Erk--oh--hello there...again."said the Doctor.

The Predator threw the Doctor across the ground and then grabbed his blaster again.

It then raised it and slammed it down on the ground,shattering the old blaster into a thousand pieces,but the sonic screwdriver rolled under a truck.

"NO!"said the Doctor. "Now i've really done it!"

The Predator got back up and unsheathed it's gauntlet claw,ready for the kill.

The Doctor then got up and took a run for it,the Predator then ran after him.

It's helmet off it could now see the Doctor with it's infrared vision even through the rain.

"I've got to find a way to slow him down!"he thought."And get my screwdriver back!"

The Doctor ran down through a line up of building materials.

He then looked around and what he saw,girders,pipes,nails and other building materials.

He thought for a moment,and then had an idea.

The Predator then came across the boxes and crates and carefully crept about.

It then saw the Doctor's hat and scarf laying on the ground,it then picked up the Doctor's hat,sniffed at it and knew that it's prey was nearby.

The Predator carefully crept around the area,ready to strike.

Suddenly,he stepped on something,a trip wire and something came hurtling at it.

It hit the Predator in the face and it's face was covered in dirt and nails,it's visions temporarilly blinded.

"GOT YOU!"said the Doctor as he rushed out from the darkness and swinging a large pipe.

The Doctor slammed the butt of the pipe into the Predator's abdomen and then swung it at the alien's face,knocking it backwards.

The Doctor then took a run for it towards the collection of steel girders as the now enraged predator took a run after it.

"That's it--after me now--you're coming right where I want you to be!" thought the Doctor.

The Predator then turned a corner and found the Doctor trapped in a corner.

"Oh--oh dear--you've found me."he said. "Well...what are you waiting for?"

The Predator then aimed it's blaster at the Doctor--this time it was going to blast him and then gut him into little pieces.

"I wouldn't if I were you."said the Doctor.

But the Predator did so and fired.

"KA-FLASH!"

But just as it fired it's blaster,the Doctor dove for cover out of the way,and the projectile hit a steel rope,cutting it in two.

"SPANG!"

The rope caused something to fall apart,and something it did,a large steel girder fell right down on the Predator!

"THUMP!"

It was down for the count.

The Doctor then went back for his screwdriver as well as hat and scarf and then came back for the alien who was still trapped beneath the girder.

"Well..well.."he said. "Ready to call it quits?"

The Predator glared at the Doctor with it's bloodshot eyes,glaring a hatred for the time lord.

"Kkkkkkk--call it quits----never---KKKKKKK!"

The Predator then activated something on it's left gauntelt and another strange device revealled itself.

It was a strange computer mini screen grid with odd red lights on it.

It then activated it and a strange humming noise went off on it.

"Kkkkkkk--time to---die---KKKKKK"it said.

The Doctor took a minute to figure out what it was,then realised it.

"Ah--a bomb--how effective."he said.

He then bent down to it,activated his sonic device,and deactivated it.

"But unnecessary,this city is just getting started in being built."he said.

The bomb was shorted out,the Predator was done.

It was now more outraged then ever as it struggled to get free,and gave out an agonizing shriek of fury.

"RRRAAAAAAAGHHH!"

The Doctor then grabbed a steel pipe.

"Oh--do shut up already!"he said and then swung at the monster in the face,knocking it out.

It was over,at least for now.

"Oh..what a trip that was."he said. "Just another reason why I detest hunting,never a fair fight between anyone.

The Doctor then realised something.

"Now,to get you,K-9 and myself back to the Tardis."

Minutes later,the Doctor loaded the still unconscious Predator onto the back of a dump truck and drove it back to where his Tarids was.

It wasn't easy,but he dragged the alien into the Tardis and locked it up in a sound and damage proof room and tied it up in some titanium enforced chains.

"Don't go away,i'll be back--soon that is."he said before shutting the door.

He then went back for K-9 who was still in the back of that squad car he commandered.

The police were still too busy with the traffic mess to notice as the Doctor got out his beloved robot dog and took back off to the Tardis.

Once back inside,he set K-9 down in a sofa chair and got back to the controls.

But once he touched them,the electric zap was still felt.

"NO!"he said. "BLAST YOU GUARDIAN--I DID AS I WAS TOLD! I DEFEATED THE PREDATOR I HAVE HIM AS A PRISONER--NOW RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"The game is not over yet,Doctor."said the guardian. "Leela herself hasn't defeated the Predator yet.

"Not yet?"said the Doctor. "But how can she hope to.."

Suddenly,the Doctor heard an explosion outside,a very loud one.

"WHAT THE DEVIL WAS THAT?"he said.

"Your companion has won,Doctor."said the guardian. "You may now go there."

"About bloody time."said the Doctor as he started the controls and the Tardis faded away.

"VWORP-VWORP-VWORP"

The Tardis took off towards the amazon and arrived there as it faded into view and landed.

He then exited from the police box,just in time to find...

..a smoking crater filled with smoke and fire.

"What just happened here?"he said aloud. "LEELA--LEELA?"

"Doctor..?"said a voice from the bushes.

"DOCTOR!"

It was Leela,she was alive,but bruised and battered in many places on her body,her skins burnt and turn and strange white make up was on her face.

She was alive after all.

"Oh Leela--you're all right!"he said as he embraced her. "But--what happened here?"

"I--I did it--I defeated the--Predator..."she said before passing out.

"Oh dear."he said as he caught her.

"Well,this is going to take some time to explain won't it?"

He then lifted up Leela and took her to the Tardis.

It was over--or was it?

NEXT:LEELA TELLS OF HER EXPERIENCE IN FIGHTING WITH THE GOLD PREDATOR IN THIS FLASHBACK CHAPTER THAT HAPPENED DURING THE DOCTOR'S BATTLE WITH THE SILVER PREDATOR.

SEE IT HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

DR WHO VS PREDATOR CH.10

The Doctor took Leela to a medical room and placed her in a heavilly padded cot.

He gave her fresh water to drink and tended to her wounds.

"Oh Leela.."he said."..you have no inkling as to how worried I was for you! What happened while I was fighting the other Predator?"

"P-predator?"said Leela. "Oh,that's the name of the aliens isn't it?"

"Yes,I..did some cross-checking. They've been hunting people and other beings foer centuries."

"Oh...well then...I was chosen to fight the other..Predator..."she said still trying to catch her breath.

"You see..."

FLASHBACK

Leela stood out in the middle of the jungle forest,alone,only armed with her knife and the bow and arrows she had gotten earlier.

"DOCTOR--DOCTOR-WHERE ARE YOU?"she called out.

The Sentinel in the same form of the white jaguar then appeared before Leela and spoke to her telepathically.

"I--I must fight the alien myself while...my companion fights the other?"she said. "Only then--will we both be free...?"

The Sentinel nodded.

"Very well...yes,I shall do so then."said Leela.

The Jaguar then went on it's way,leaving Leela on her own again.

She looked at her weapons and the outside where she was at.

Leela was alone,but she was still in her element,she was in a jungle with formidable weapons against a vicious creature. But she knew she needed to add an edge.

Thinking it over,she went back to where the bodies of the slain Redeye and his fellow hunters.

She looked through their backpacks and found various items of food,gunpowder,a net,ropes,and a few other helpful items.

"Alright monster."she thought. "You want a hunt..you got one!"

Leela took the supplies and went off to a secluded spot.

She placed out her knife and poison thorns on the flat surface of a tree stump and placed out the hunter's items out on a spread out sheet on the grass.

Leela took her knife,a strong branch and some rope and affixed her knife to it,making a crude but handy spear.

She then took some dark white mud and applied it to her face as a kind of war paint,making the shape marks of a wild animal from her home planet.

Leela learned how to use a lighter and then made a small campfire around where her weapons were.

She was now ready,armed to the teeth she was ready to fight the final remaining Predator.

Leela then cried the battle cry of her tribe of the Savateem war and then shouted.

"I AM HERE MONSTER---YOU WANT TO FIGHT--HERE I AM!"

For a whole minute,she waited for her opponent to appear and strike when suddenly...

"Eh--?"she said looking down at her chest.

A single red triangle shaped beam print appeard there.

She knew what it meant,that her enemy had found her.

She then dove for cover,just as the gold Predator fired it's plasma shoulder cannon.

"KA-FLASH!"

Leela scrambled to her feet,and got her bow and arrow ready.

The Preadtor jumped down into the brush to join her oppoentn face to face.

It was about to fire when Leela fired an arrow straight at it's shoulder cannon--shorting it out!

The Predator was not completly defenseless as it took out a circular device and extended it into the shape of a metallic spear.

Leela put away her bow and got out her own spear,ready to fight.

The two savage warriors stood at each other,waited a few seconds and with a battle cry from each,they collided weapons with each other.

"KLANG-KLAKK-KLANG!"

Their bladed weapons clashed with one another as they battled on.

Leela swung her spear,but the Gold Predator ducked and then slammed a foot into her gut,knocking her backwards and causing her to fall against a tree.

With her pinned momentarilly,the Predator threw it's spear straight at her.

Leela gasped and then ducked.

The spear hit the tree,but she accidentally got her bow and rope caught with it.

She then struggled to get free,while the Predator unsheathed it's claw gauntlet and moved in for the kill.

No sooner did Leela get free and she thrust her spear deep into it's side,causing green blood to gush out.

"SHRRIIIEEKKK!"the Predator howled as it was pierced.

Leela tried to thrust the spear deeper,but the alien punched her in the face,knocking her away and then pulled the spear out adn broke it in half with it's powerful hands.

Leela then grabbed her bow and arrows and took aim at the Predator,but it ran and jumped from tree to tree.

"NO--STOP!"she said.

She ran into the center of the field they were fighting in and then picked up her knife from the broken spear she had.

Leela kept calm and still,battle ready for anything to happen.

She sniffed the air,getting in touch with her jungle instincts from what her tribe taught her.

Suddenly,she heard a branch snapped and she swung around to see the Predator jump down at her.

She then fired the arrow,but the alien blocked it off and was right on her in a flash.

"NO!"she cried as she was pinned to the ground.

The Predator pinned her to the ground,his knees were down on her waist and he grabbed her by the throat.

Leela struggled,but found that even her own amazonian strength was no match for the evil alien.

The Predator then raised it's claw high above it's head,preparing to finish off his quarry at last.

But just as he was about to do so,something hit him in the back,causing it to fall over and off of Leela.

"What?"said Leela.

But nothing was there after all.

Leela thought nothing of it and then got her knife back out and faced the Predator once more.

The Predator got into battle stance and the two were about to go at it in a more vicious face off.

The alien made the first move as it moved in and swung it's claw at Leela,but she dodged it and then stabbed the Predator in the gut.

The monster barely felt it and then thrust it's claw at her,but Leela caught his wrist and then slammed her knee in it's abdomen and then shoved him off.

The Predator then jumped back and got out it's razor disc,charged it and then threw it straight at Leela.

Leela dodged it,but the disc just nicked her on the shoulder and then came back and cut her in the side.

"AAHH!"she cried.

The Predator caught the disc,but just as it did,it saw Leela come right at it and slammed both of her feet into it's gut,knocking it down to backwards.

It fell so far,it nearly lost it's footing and fell over a cliffiside that led down to a large river.

Leela then took her knife,threw it and it pierced the Predator right in the chest,causing it to fall backwards.

"RAAAAAAGHHH!"it cried as it fell right off the cliff.

"I GOT IT!"she said.

Leela looked over the edge,but just as he did the Predator reached up and grabbed her by the throat again and pulled her down with it,into the waters below.

"NOOOOOO!"she cried as they fell into the rivers.

"SPLASSH!"

The pair struggled about in the water,both trying to gain an advantage over the other.

Leela then broked free of the alien's grasp and jammed the knife hearder,right into the Preadtor's heart.

It shrieked even louder in agony.

Finally,the pair were washed off onto the shore end of the river,Leela tumbled over some sand and grass while the Predator landed with a thud.

She lay there,trying to catch her breath,after a minute or so she regained her strength and went over to look at it.

It lay there,the knife plunged deep within it's heart,green blood oozed over his chest and shoulders.

Was it dead...?

Leela grabbed the knife and pulled it out.

It appeared to be dead,so she decided to be on her way.

But...before she could.

"Kkkkkkk--nooooo---kkkkkk"it replied and lifted a hand.

"What--you still live?"she said suprised.

The Predator was near death and dying,but it refused to go out with a whimper.

It then reached for it's right gauntlet and activated a different device.

It revealled a small computer grid with red flashing lights and left off a humming noise.

Each of the lights went off on each of the small screens till only a few remained.

It took Leela a few second to realise what was going on when she knew something bad was going to happen.

She then ran off as far as her young legs could carry her and hid under a large fallen tree stump.

The Predator's body then grew white hot and within a few more seconds...

"FWOOOOM!"

An explosion went off and the Predator was no more,but Leela herself survived.

END FLASHBACK.

"My word!"said the Doctor. "So that thing on the Predator's arm really was a bomb. Oh,if I hadn't deactivated it's device back in Buenos Aires...imagine how much damage there would've been for everyone!"

"Y-you mean the other alien had a bomb?"said Leela.

"Yes...yes it did..those Predators are filthy fighters..they play for keeps that's what!"said the Doctor.

"But..but it's over,right Doctor?"said Leela. "We won--we defeated the Predators."

"Yes..yes I suppose is it is."said the Doctor."But the question now is...what do I do with--the other one?"

Suddenly,the voice of the Guardian was heard once again.

"I...know what you must do,Doctor."it said. "You must surrender it--to them."

"What?"said The Doctor. "And who is...them?"

TO BE CONCLUDED NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

DR WHO VS PREDATOR:THE CONCLUSION!

The shiny light form of the Guardian and the dark form of the Sentinel once again appeared before the Doctor and Leela.

"What do you mean--give it to them?"said the Doctor.

"The Predator's own people--they are here."said the guardian.

"His--his people?"said the Doctor in a gazing shock."They are here?"

"Yes."said the being. "They have come to collect him now that it's hunt is over."

The shining orb floated over to the room the Predator was in,and used it's power to open the door and freed the alien from the chains it was wrapped in.

The battle worn and defeated Predator stood upright and walked over to the Guardian as if it was in a trance.

Guardian then spoke to the Predator in it's alien language,telling it that it's people are expecting him and must now go outside.

The Predator nodded and then walked to the console room.

"You both stay here until you are summoned,understood?"said the guardian.

They both nodded.

The Predator entered the console room,and the Sentinel was at the controls and activated the doors.

They opened and the Predator walked through the opening.

The lone Predator stood before a large group of Predators and a gigantic space ship stood hovering over them all.

A larger Predator,wearing a cape and a helmet and carrying a large metal staff stepped towards the Predator.

It was one of the chief hunters and it was discussing the Predator's report on it's hunt and what happened.

"You may both come outisde now."said the Guardian. "But do so with caution."

"Yes..yes we will."said the Doctor.

The pair exited from the Tardis and saw the landing party of Predators

Leela gasped.

"There are more of them?"she said.

"Obviously."said the Doctor. "No doubt came from their home planet."

The Predator bowed and a trio of other predators stood before him,they rasied their blade spears...and swung them down upon the defeated alien.

"SLLASHH--SHUNNKK!"

They killed and butchered the Predator,in punishment of losing the hunt.

But after that,they picked up it's body and carried it away,vowing to give their ally a proper burial in honor of him.

"The Predators have a savage yet honorable set of rules for their hunts."said the Guardian. "It is their way of life."

"And what a way it is."said the Doctor. "A savage code of honor."

"Yes,indeed."said Leela.

The chief Predator then turned to the Doctor and Leela and stood before them.

It then actiavted some device affixed to it's chest and then spoke.

"Greetings...Time Lord of Gallifrey."it spoke in a gruff english language voice.

The Doctor gasped. "You--you know of me?"he said.

"Not of you--time lord."said the chief.

"But of your kind..our sensors have scanned your body functions and your ship there. We have also dealt with your race in the past as well."

"I see."said the Doctor. "But now that the hunt is over,what do you want of us?"

The chief reached behind it's back and took out a blade in a black sheath.

"Take it."he said.

The Doctor did so and unsheathed the blade.

It was a curved and very detailed saber from their own weaponry.

"Beautifully made."he said grinning.

"A trophy for your battle."he said. "We must go now--farewell."

"Yes.."said the Doctor. "Farewell."

The Chief Predator then turned back to his people and they entered the spaceship and it then took off to the sky.

"I--I wanted to tell them the earth has many formidable opponents..powerful enough to fight back at them..."said the Doctor. "But..knowing their own code of honor and need to hunt--it would only interest and encourage them further."

"Yes,Doctor."said the Guardian. "Do your people follow a code as well that a time lord must not interefere with the affairs of other lifeforms?"

"Well..yes.."he said. "..but I as you know have always shunned such a code in my years and bodies. Sometimes..a being must do what must be done."

"Indeed."said the Guardian. "And that's just what my partner and I did when you were both fighting the Predators."

"What--what do you mean?"said the Doctor.

"I shall explain."said the Guardian. "Remember back in the city when you fought the silver Predator and a blast of lightning hit it?"

"Yes---I--I do."he said. "That was you?"

"Yes,it was."said the Guardian. "You were going to be killed.

And Leela...remember when the Gold Predator was about to kill you?"

"Yes."said Leela.

"The Sentinel appeared behind you both,took a large rock and threw it at the Predator,knocking off it's concentration."said the alien.

"You--you mean you both helped us as well."said the Doctor. "Why?"

"We----may have learned a habit or two from seeing you in action,Doctor."said Guardian.

"Your people posess such great powers yet do so little. My parner and I have seen many great adn terrible things happen--in this world and beyond. The Predators also posessed many terrible weapons that were stronger and more dangerous than man's own.

We--we couldn't take a risk to you both losing to them---so we took a rare exception from you and intervened at the last second."

"Well...better late than never I suppose."said the Doctor.

"Yes,but thanks are not necessary,but...you have helped us make the decision my partner and I have been planning."

"A decision--for what?"said the Doctor.

"A decision that perhaps man's forests and jungles do not need us after all. Not with their own protectors and beings. As well as otherworldly help such as yourself."said Guardian.

"We are leaving to find perhaps a world that might need our services after all. And besides,we have not travelled together in such a long time..so we thank you for that."

"Yes,well...anything to help."said the Doctor grinning his teeth once more.

"You are now free to go on your travels."said Guardian. "But be warned..the Predators are not a race to stay hidden for long. If you face them again..we will not be by your side."

"We figured as much."said the Doctor. "But we hope to meet you again."

"You will.."said Guardian. "...when you least expect..Time Lord of Gallifrey.

Till then--farewell."

The two alien beings then formed into one..a single shining orb of energy and then took off to the sky and were gone.

"They--they' ve left."said Leela amazed.

"Yes,they did."said the Doctor."I hope they find a place where they feel they are truly needed.

Well..I think we should be off now,unless you'd like to see the city of Buenos Aires?"

"No--no,Doctor."said Leela. "Even though i was raised in a jungle myself,I have had enough of this place."

"That makes two of us."said the Doctor. "Well...let's be off then."

The pair entered the Tardis and shut the door.

The Doctor then activated the controls and the blue police box vanished once more.

"VWOORP-VWOORP-VWORP!"

The Tardis then flew through earth's atmosphere and into outer space off on it's next destination.

The Doctor placed Leela to bed and fed her hot cocoa and biscuits and then told her of the history of the aliens they fought--the Predators.

"They like my people are a group of skilled hunters and warriors then."said Leela. "But they were more savage and violent then we ever were."

"Yes,"said the Doctor. "some races are more savage than others. Without morals of some kind they tend to evolve into something very agressive. Man himself must also learn to not be as agressive in the future,or they will be no better than the Predators and aliens they will be fighting."

Leela nodded.

"Well then,I imagine you're plenty tired."said the Doctor. "You just rest up for a bit while I tend to our destination."

"I will...but what about K-9?"said Leela. "Will he be all right?"

"Oh of course."said the Doctor smiling. "He'll be right as rain once I fix him up right."

"Good."said Leela as she tucked herself in and was about to go to sleep.

"I'll wake you in a few hours time,Leela."he said. "You just get some rest now,and plenty of it."

"Doctor?"she said.

"Yes?"said the Doctor.

"Thank you for coming back for me."she said smiling.

The Doctor smiled back.

"I'd never abandon you,Leela."he said. "I never abandon friends to begin with. Now get some sleep,you've earned it."

Leela nodded and then went to sleep.

The Doctor then placed the alien saber in the armory room on a wall with hooks,it fit perfectly.

"Hmm..yes,I suppose it adds something to the trophies."he thought. "I just hope I never will have to use it myself."

The Doctor then entered the control room and thought about something.

"The Predators will attack and hunt the earthlings for many years to come."he thought."As well as that other race..the Xenomorphs I learned of. But..how can I warn future generations to deal with this if the need arises?"

The Doctor then thought of an old friend,had an idea and then punched up some data on his computer and typed up a message to an old friend and ally on earth.

"Dear--Brigadier."he said as he typed. "How have you been,i'm as fine as I ever will be..please give my love to benton,harry and the others and yes especially Sarah when you see her.

I have just encountered...a monstrous alien lifeform..one that we if you might recall nearly encountered once before when I was with UNIT. I have enclosed detailed info on what you and your men might deal with in the future if you ever encounter it. Be preared Allistaire Stewart..be prepared for anything and as a man once said in a film I saw once. Keep watching the skies..keep watching the skies.

Till then,take care old friend.

Sincerly, the Doctor.

He then pushed acess on the communications terminal and sent the message and file off to his friends at UNIT.

"Well..knowing the Brig he won't be too pleased about this,but then who wouldn't. At least it may give earth a fighting chance in the future..who knows?"

The Doctor then manuevered the Tardis and went off on their next exciting destination and adventure.

DOCTOR WHO VS PREDATOR!

THE END!


End file.
